For Everything That Happens
by Brighter Side of Darkness
Summary: For everything that happens, there is a reason. Hermione learns this lesson first hand when she finds herself sent to the past with a message that she has to fulfill. M for later chapters. Violence. Language. Content. AU. Set after book 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other people, names, places that you see here that may be familiar from either the books or another source. I claim no rights.  
**

_For everything that happens, there is a reason. Even if the reason has yet to present its self, it is there. I always found it hard to believe that, you know? Something would happen and I would be lost, if I couldn't explain it through logic and books, then...It couldn't be explained, it's just that simple. Heh. That's how I've always been too. Well. Almost always._

_My name is Hermione Granger and I am one of the top Muggleborn witches to graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the most prominent Wizarding schools around, in some time. Clearly, I didn't get to be the top by believing whatever riff-raft came my way. I was studious. The library was my sanctuary. If I couldn't find what I needed in there…well...I didn't need it too bad after all._

_But one of the greatest lessons I ended up learning my last year at Hogwarts, and it wasn't learnt through books. That's right, the know-it-all bookworm is admitting that she learned something that a book could never teach. I learned to believe that bit I first spoke on, that everything happens for a reason._

_Alright, alright. I admit. I didn't learn it all on my own. I had help._

_Oh, how about I just tell you the story? Can I? Please?_

_Good!_

_After Dumbledore's death, which I still have a hard time believing, all these years later, there weren't many other well-known deaths for sometime. Cornelius Fudge, yes the former-Minister of Magic, was the next 'prominent' figure to be killed. Though, we all had problems mourning his death. Not because we all disliked him during his time in office so much...well, that would be part of it, but because of the circumstances surrounding his death._

_It turned out that Fudge had been all decked out in Death Eater gear, yes the Dark Mark and all, when a group of Aurors made a raid. Remus Lupin had been badly injured in that raid along with Bill Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt, but none of the Order members or the Aurors had been killed. From what I was told, it was actually Remus who killed Fudge only to turn around and find another wand pointing directly at him. Who? None other than that bigot known as Delores Umbrage._

_Oh yes. You heard me correctly. Both Fudge and Umbrage were Death Eaters. Believe me when I tell you Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins had a field day with that one. Anyway, Umbrage and the rest of the remaining Death Eaters who'd not been killed were rounded up and shipped off to Azkaban. It made it difficult to keep track of all the prisoners, especially after the Dementors abandoned their posts. But the guards did their bests and there were only a few breakouts here and there, nothing like they had been just after the Dementors left, though._

_The Order members returned to Hogwarts to speak with Professor McGonagall who'd taken place as the Headmistress of the school. Harry, Ron, and I were allowed in the meeting, for some reason. I think it was because they knew they couldn't afford to hide much from Harry and that if Harry knew, Ron and I would most likely know. They said that the raid had come up with nothing of great value but before they attacked they managed to hear bits and pieces about another attack on Hogwarts._

"Another one?" Ron said, worriedly.

"Professor McGonagall, I think it'd be a good idea to restart the D.A., the other students need to be prepared." Harry said at once.

"I agree, Mr. Potter, but are you certain you feel comfortable teaching it?" The Headmistress asked.

"Absolutely," He answered without hesitation. "After...after last spring, I think it's mandatory that all students be prepared to fight. Last time, it was my self, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione, and Ron. Everyone else... was clueless."

"Who will be welcomed?" Tonks asked.

"Anyone and everyone," the Boy-Who-Lived replied. "Even the younger students. I'd want them in a class separate from the older students, to make it easier on all of us. First through third and fourth through seventh seems like it'd be the best."

McGonagall nodded as she considered the proposition, "And you shall be teaching on your own?"

"Well, Hermione'll obviously be helping with the research part of it," Harry said. "I had hoped, since I'm to battle Voldemort, that I would be able to get some extra training?"

"Yes, Harry," Remus said with a small nod. "I've been left in charge of teaching you."

"Would you... would you mind if I made a request?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Those who went with me to the Ministry...Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, I'd like them to be trained with me. I want them at my back when the Battle starts," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione were both caught off guard by the request. Hermione pulled him into a hug and smiled through her tear-glazed eyes and Ron frowned, "I thought...I thought you didn't want us there?"

"For you to come with me, even though you correctly believed I was wrong, took a lot. From all five of you. It means a lot to me and there's no one else I'd trust as much to watch my back."

Remus listened to the exchange and glanced to McGonagall before he spoke, "Harry, it's a touching idea but..."

"Remus, please," Harry said urgently. "This group is as close to a real family as I've got. I want them trained as well as I am."

The werewolf glanced to the Headmistress who gave a look that said 'it's your call'. With a small sigh he nodded, "Alright. The six of you will be trained together."

Harry smiled to his two best friends then to Remus, "Thank you."

Eventually, the conversation turned back toward the raid and the information found. Harry and Remus had agreed to meet together to begin planning the lessons for the D.A. Harry would write down what they talked about and give the notes to Hermione who would look up what was needed and organize the lesson plans.

_Ron and Harry immediately suggested that they start up the D.A. once more to help prep the other students. Harry didn't say it, but I know he was worried that another attack may be more disastrous than the one that Draco Malfoy had led. We were all afraid of that though. What I remember most of that meeting is when Harry's emerald eyes stared hesitantly into Remus's and he asked quietly if they'd seen any sign of Snape or Pettigrew._

_Remus had sighed heavily and glanced to McGonagall, Tonks, then back to Harry before he answered. They'd not seen Snape. Nor did they think they would anytime soon. Harry was so determined he pressed on, two other times he asked about Peter Pettigrew before some one finally answered. Tonks had seen Peter. The wizard had transformed into a rat and scurried off to warn Voldemort as soon as the raid had begun. I remember looking from Remus to Harry, both looked so furious. So desolate. Not that I can blame either of them. Peter had, directly or indirectly, been the cause of every loss the two had suffered. From the Deaths of James and Lily to Cedric Diggory, Sirius, and, to an extent, Dumbledore._

_Things around the school tensed up for the last year. For the whole summer between sixth and seventh year, none of us were certain that Hogwarts would even be open this term; after all, while Minerva McGonagall was a powerful witch, she wasn't Dumbledore._

_It wasn't until the day before Halloween that things really took a turn. I mean, everyone had been expecting something to happen but no one wanted to be the one who mentioned that small fact. As always, there was a Hogsmeade trip for all the students third year and up. The novelty of the small village had worn off for Ron, Harry, and myself, but that didn't mean we were going to stick around the castle and mope. Filch marked us all off the list as we past, sparing the deepest of his scowls for Harry and Ron._

_The trip there was completely uneventful. Our shopping was consisted of a few things here and there. A few boxes of sweets from Honeydukes, a refill of different supplies, the usual. After that, we went to the Shrieking Shack_.

"It wouldn't surprise me if some bloody Slytherins following us," Ron muttered as the Trio slipped into the dilapidated house.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione huffed, though, she had to admit, she agreed.

Once inside the 'haunted' house they made their way up the stairs to the room where they'd first met Sirius and sat down on the dusty floor.

"Where do you think he went?" Harry mused aloud.

Neither Ron nor Hermione really had to ask whom he was speaking about, "My best guess is trailing after Voldemort. Peter's not one to attempt hand to hand combat," Hermione replied.

"You don't think he's spying again?" the raven-haired wizard asked.

"Well, it is possible, Harry, but...I don't know how probable," She frowned.

"More probable than one would think," a cold voice sneered from the doorway. In an instant three Gryffindors were on their feet wands aimed at a certain blonde wizard who leaned against the doorframe, his icy gray eyes watching them with what appeared to be detached amusement. "Constant Vigilance, Potter. What would your dear friend Moody say if he knew you were snuck upon so easily?"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron growled.

"Manners, Weasley. You're to respect your superiors," The blonde smirked.

The redhead made to lunge forward but Hermione stopped him, giving the Slytherin a sharp glare, "I believe a question was asked of you. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same. Despite the fact that my whereabouts have little to do with you, I choose to enlighten you."

"Oh really? Go on then, grace us with your intellect," Hermione said dryly.

"In actuality, I'm here because I've a message," He said as though he were bored.

"Must you stall? We've more important things to be discussing rather than listening to your nonsense," the bushy-haired witch said irritably.

"Fine," he said shortly, pushing himself upright from the wall. He glanced over the Trio before his eyes came to rest on Hermione, "The message is for you, Granger." He didn't blink when Harry and Ron tensed and stared at him full of hatred. "But for you only."

Hermione tilted her head slightly, studying the Slytherin who stared back, "Are you saying that you'll only tell me?"

Draco gave a curt nod and the smaller witch glanced to her two friends, placing a hand on either of their arms before taking a few steps forward, "What is it then?" She asked as she brushed past him and stood in the hall.

The blonde took a deep breath and turned the corner to where he was out of the line of sight from the two males, watching closely. "The message I was to give you is as follows," He said, his eyes meeting the girl's. "Despite what lays in the past, not all is set in stone."

Hermione blinked in confusion as she thought over the words, "Right. And just _what_ is that supposed to mean to me?"

"I guess you'll have to find out," He said. Next thing Hermione knew, there was a wand pointed at her and a silver beam of light hit her square in the chest. Everything went black and she had the sickening sensation of falling from a very high place. She faintly heard the sound of an apparation and two voices calling her name, before all sound was gone.

She felt herself hit solid ground, but it felt as though she'd only been knocked backwards, not like she'd been falling at all. Hermione blinked and pulled herself to her feet, "Well that was a bloody waste of my time," she muttered as she re-entered the now empty room. "Harry? Ron?" She asked the silence. "The prats left me!"

Had the young witch paused long enough to be observant, she would have noticed the layer of dust or better yet, the lack thereof. But, she didn't. She was much too furious that her friends would leave her in such a manner, that she paid little attention to any small detail.

Slipping from the Shack, careful not to be seen, Hermione made her way back into Hogsmeade, walking purposefully toward the Three Broomsticks. When she focused on one thing, she tended to lose focus on everything else...including others around her. Which may very well have been the reason for the collision that sent her falling backwards with a squeak.

Glancing up from her place on the ground she gave a small glare at who ever it was who _dared_ knock her over. "Merlin, I'm sorry," came a quiet but strong voice. "Are you alright?" He asked, offering a hand to help her up.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly but she accepted the offered hand, dusting herself off once on her feet. "I'm fine, despite having been ran over."

The boy, who looked about her age, blinked in confusion and apprehension, "I said I was sorry."

Something was familiar about him. She didn't know what, though. And that was something that irritated Hermione to no end...not knowing, that is. She pursed her lips and studied the boy who was, in turn, studying her. "Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" He said, with a frown.

"Who are you?" She repeated. "I don't remember ever seeing you around."

"Well that's a mutual feeling," he agreed before offering his hand again in introduction, "I'm Remus Lupin."

Hermione froze and her eyes narrowed. "That's not possible."

"I'm sorry?"

Damnit. She hadn't meant to say that aloud, "I--er--sorry, Hermione Granger."

"You don't go to Hogwarts," Remus said, after a brief silence.

"Yes, I do," she countered, her mind working to figure out what was going on. Malfoy. That stupid prat had sent her back in time!

"Then how come I've never seen you around before?"

"Because...Because I only just moved here. I was supposed to meet with the Headmaster today...that's why I'm here in... Hogsmeade," She lied.

"I see. Well, I can show you the way to the castle," he offered, only to be cut off by some one yelling to him.

"Oy! Moony! Where've you been mate?" Came the voice of a rather hyperactive raven-haired wizard.

Hermione took a slight step back as the one known as Sirius Black approached, "Oh. I see you've made a new friend."

"Hermione this is Sirius Black, Sirius, Hermione Granger," Remus said, introducing the pair.

Sirius grinned and threw his arm over the shoulders of the newcomer, "Pleasure to meet you, Hermione Granger."

"Get off of her, Padfoot," said a third voice, laced with amusement.

"Aw, come on, Prongs, I'm only having a bit of fun," Black said charmingly.

"I... I'm going to... to go up to the castle now," Hermione said meekly as realization set in firmly. She found herself looking at her best friend's father and godfather, both long gone in her time.

"The castle? You don't go to Hogwarts," Sirius said blankly.

"I do now," She said in an annoyed tone. "If you'll excuse me," she added curtly before pushing her way past the Marauder's.

Hurrying in the direction of the school and ignoring the calls of her name, Hermione's mind frantically slipped into over drive. This wasn't supposed to be possible. To go back in time a few hours via Time Turner, yes, but to be sent back however many years she'd been sent back? No. That wasn't supposed to be possible.

A short time later Hermione made her way toward the Headmaster's office, her mind reeling over the 'message' she'd been given before she'd been sent back. "Despite what lays in the past, it is not all set in stone," She muttered under her breath as she reached the stone gargoyle. She tilted her head slightly and glanced nervously around, "Erm...Chocolate Frogs? No. Oh. Lemon Drops? Cockroach Clusters?" The gargoyle leapt aside and she sighed in relief.

She knocked lightly on the door and entered when the familiar voice from behind the door requested that she do so. Hermione smiled inwardly as, once again, Professor Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk. "Excuse me, sir?"

A blank expression crossed the elder wizard's face and he gave a small nod, "Please, sit down Miss--?"

"Granger, Sir. Hermione Granger," She responded, taking the offered chair. "I really don't know where to start..."

"The beginning always seems to be a good place," Dumbledore said kindly.

"That's part of the problem, Professor," Hermione said, uneasily. "There is a bit of a situation. You see...I'm actually from the...well the future. A lot of bad things have happened in my time and some one who I could hardly even begin to trust gave me the most... confusing message, said he was sent to do it. He said that 'Despite what lays in the past, not all is set in stone' then the next thing I know, I'm in Hogsmeade and Remus Lupin collides with me. The Remus Lupin who is _my_ age."

Dumbledore listened to the young witches statement and gave a small nod, "That is a very bold thing for that young man to do. Send you into the past to fix the things that have come to be. But some one sent him to tell you... What are you wanting to do Miss Granger?"

"I don't know. I mean, I was sent back here to change things. It would be so much better if I knew who it was that sent that message to begin with," She sighed.

"Would it make a difference?"

"Well, yes. If it were you or Professor McGonagall who were to give me such a message then I would be doing anything and everything I could to take care of things. If it were L-his father, or some one along those lines, I would be adamant not to do anything that would make any change."

"Who do you think gave him that message to deliver to you?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. His father is in Azkaban. There's no benefit to Voldemort if things were to change...I can't see why anyone on that side would want me to change things when they've just managed to... do all they have. But Professor McGonagall wouldn't have told me to do such a thing and you... couldn't have told me to do such a thing."

Whether or not he had managed to catch what she said his future held, she couldn't tell, he seemed to simply be in thought. "Is the person who delivered the message, perhaps, looking for redemption for an act?"

Sitting back into her chair, the bushy haired witch seemed to be considering this point, "It is...possible. Why would he choose me though? Why not Harry or Ron?"

"Perhaps he knew you would be the most sensible in the things you chose to change," the Headmaster suggested.

She fidgeted slightly as she considered the idea. Hermione sighed and shrugged, "I can see where he would have believed that. Ron and Harry...they would have done something inexplicably rash. But, sir," she said, hesitantly, "Isn't it illegal to mess with time?"

"Technically, yes," Dumbledore conceded. "However, the manner in which you were sent back wasn't on your own doing. A normal Time Turner would not have sent you this far back, thus, even had you access to the device, it would not have managed to do this."

"There's still the fact that, just my being here is going to affect my future, and yours," She frowned. "And if the Ministry finds out?"

"That is, indeed, an issue that you may face," he nodded, "Which is why, you shall speak to no one with the exception of my self and possibly Minerva McGonagall, about what is going on unless you have come to me and I agree that the person or persons you wish to be informed is reliable enough for that to be so. If asked about your history, you are a Muggleborn witch who's been forced to move due to less than favorable circumstances. Prior to this, you were tutored by a neighboring wizard who allowed you to read from his library and taught you himself."

Hermione thought over her story and nodded, "That shouldn't be too difficult to remember. I am a Muggleborn witch and where I'm from, there have been many less than favorable circumstances, one in which nearly caused the closing of Hogwarts. What's more, I tend to read all textbooks, rather thoroughly, before each term, so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch."

Curiosity lingered in the Headmaster's expression and Hermione was caught more than slightly off guard when he finally asked, "If I may, my dear, you are so much more matured and controlled than your age should allot you. There has been great loss for you, has there not?"

"There has, sir," she said, quietly. "My best friend's parents were betrayed by one of their best friend's, framing the other for the crime, but my friend's parents were killed by Voldemort and my best friend just barely escaped. Harry is one of the sweetest people I've had the pleasure to befriend, despite his understandable moodiness and depressions. Sir, he's lost so many people and he takes all the loss onto himself. His godfather was killed during our Fifth year by one of Voldemort's supporters. Then...last year...last year we lost you, Sir."

He nodded in understanding and sighed, "There is a great darkness that has started to pass over our world. I see that, even in your present, it has not ended. I'm sorry Miss Granger, I will ask you no more."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't mind telling you, Professor, I know that, if I'm to change things, I have to do it very delicately." Her eyes glazed slightly in thought as a pensive look crossed her expression, "And I think I know just where to start...maybe if..."

"I believe the rest of the students will be arriving within the next few minutes. Clearly, you are Gryffindor, I will have the dormitory arranged for another person, you may make your way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast, or you may proceed directly to the Common room, I believe the current password is 'Loyals'."

The young witch rose to her feet, "Thank you, sir, good evening." With that she left the office, made down the rotating staircase and back out of from behind the stone statue, her mind still back in the chair she'd vacated.

It only seemed right, being Hermione's luck, that in her absence of mind she would find herself, for the second time that day, this time with a chubby young man with small beady eyes stumbling, nervously to get to his feet, "I'm sorry. I-I wasn't paying attention," he said.

Groaning slightly and rubbing her, now sore posterior, she shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I wasn't watching where I was going either." Yet again, something was strangely familiar about the one with whom she crashed. "I'm sorry, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

The boy seemed to straighten himself and offered his hand in greeting, "I'm Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail by some."

Ah. That's why. _This is your chance, Granger, don't let your history repeat itself. _Hermione smiled warmly and accepted his hand and shook firmly but lightly before releasing it. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure."

Peter frowned and tilted his head, "I know I'm not the most perceptive at Hogwarts, but, you seemed a bit...lost?"

She shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "Something like that. I've just finished speaking with Headmaster Dumbledore. I've only just arrived here today and I had to put on this weird old hat that spoke to me and told me that I'm in Gryffindor. I'm still just so confused."

"Oh! You're a Gryffindor, so am I. Come on, I'll show you to our common room and maybe try to help you figure some things out," he offered.

Hermione nodded, "Alright, that sounds like a great idea." _How is it_, she thought to herself, _that such a sweet boy could become something so terrible? What was it, Peter? What was it that made you so cold?_

"It's this way," he pointed making his way toward the staircase that would take them to Gryffindor tower, "So, what all confuses you?"

"A lot of things. A good friend of mine has basically home schooled me. He's a really sweet wizard who has a whole library full of the most wonderful book on almost any topic that you can imagine. My parents, they're both Muggle Dentists, so they really couldn't help me to study," she explained.

Peter smiled, "Oh, so you're a Muggleborn witch? Lily Evans is too; she's Head Girl and a Gryffindor, very sweet. If you don't mind my asking, why is it that you're here now?"

Hermione blinked slightly at the reference to her best friend's mother, then lowered her gaze slightly as she answered his questions, "Well, for one, Ronald just got too busy to teach me, he would never tell me what with, but he never had time anymore. Then, my parents' office burnt down when they were there. Neither of them survived. My dad did, he was still alive when he reached the hospital, but not long afterwards."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Peter said quietly.

"It's alright. I suppose it will be a question that comes up a lot within the next few days. It's sad, and I miss them so much, but it's not unbearable to speak of."

"I guess I can understand that," he nodded, "Here we are, 'Hippogriff'." The Fat Lady beamed and swung open to let the two through, Peter rolled his eyes, "She changed the password this morning, Remus had to let me in because I didn't' know it when I came up after breakfast."

"Remus Lupin? Yes, I met him, Sirius Black, and another boy in Hogsmeade," the witch stated.

"James Potter. Let me guess, Remus was reserved, Sirius tried to charm you, and James reprimanded him for it?" Peter guessed.

"Yep. That about sums it up. They kept telling me that I didn't go to Hogwarts, well duh, I just came here," she scowled indignantly.

The wizard laughed and shrugged as he moved over toward the fireplace and sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs, "They're all nothing short of brilliant, it's good to have friends like them."

Hermione couldn't help but hear a solemn note in his voice as she took a seat opposite him, "So why is it that you sound less that thrilled?"

Peter studied the girl, hesitantly. "Well, they're all so much better than me. Smarter, better liked, more appealing to girls, the list goes on."

"Sometimes what seems to be the best gift in the opinion of one is nothing short of a curse to the one who has it. Take myself for example: all through primary school and then into the studies with Ronald, I enveloped myself in books and in my studies. Now, my grades were always exceptional and I always got praise from the teachers, but at what cost? I had virtually no friends. Rather, I was called the 'bossy-know-it-all'. I would walk down the halls in primary school and have numerous people knock my books from my arms or shove me into mud. I had the grades, but I lacked what would make me truly happy."

"But you're so pretty!" Peter said, immediately a flush of crimson rushed over his face, "I-I mean...I don't see how people could be so mean to you, you seem so kind."

"I wasn't. I was so wrapped up in proving myself capable that I was cold to many," she admitted.

"Still, none of those things count for Sirius, Remus, and James," he sighed.

"I don't know about that," she argued, "remember I've done my research before I arrived. Sirius Black, right? What about his family? I know he's not like them, but they will still always have influence on what he does. He doesn't like them and he's determined to be as different from them as possible. He may be smart, but he's suffered for his knowledge, he forces himself to be what he is so he's liked by the people he wants to be around."

With a small frown, Peter seemed to be considering her words, "I...I guess that would be right."

"Of course it is. Like I said, I've done my research," she smiled. "They care about you, Peter. You may not be as close to them as they are one another, but you mean a lot to them and they would, literally, trust their lives to you. They know there's more to you than what others would see. They know that you wouldn't hurt or betray them like so many have already done, especially in Sirius's case."

"How do you know all of this?" Peter asked in awe.

"I'm just a very insightful person," Hermione shrugged.

It was sometime later when the rest of the Gryffindor students made their way back into the common room. Peter and Hermione had continued their conversations about this and that until Peter ended up with a lapful of a very energetic Sirius Black.

"Oy, Padfoot, must you _really_ do that?" the smaller wizard protested.

"Of course I do, It's my job, dear Wormtail," Sirius grinned. "Hey, I know you," he said, staring at Hermione, "Hey, Moony, Prongs look who's decided to join us in Gryffindor tower!"

James came around the chairs and grinned, "Well, well, Miss Granger, if I remember right?"

"Yes, I apologize for being rude earlier," She said in earnest, "I had to speak with the Headmaster concerning my transfer to Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's alright. If you consider _that_ rude, then clearly you've not been around Sirius for too long...after you have..._then_ you'll know what rude is," Prongs smirked.

"Hey!" Sirius scowled indignantly, "I'll have you know that I have excellent manners."

"Only problem is, Sirius, you refuse to use them," Remus teased as he came around as well and settled himself onto one of the other armchairs not yet claimed.

"I do too!" he argued.

"I don't know, you practically tackled me upon first meeting, I don't find that too polite, Sirius," Hermione added.

"Not to mention the fact that you try to embarrass her as soon as you see her here," Peter grinned, adding his two cents.

"Alright, what is this, pick on Padfoot day?" He pouted, rather cutely, in Hermione's opinion.

"Everyday is pick on Padfoot day," Remus chuckled. "So yes, it is."

"Well then, today should be the exception," Sirius reasoned lamely.

"Just this once," Remus relented.

The laughter spread like wild fire amongst the group that sat in the Gryffindor common room. When it started to mellow down, Remus glanced to his watch then around the room as he rose from his seat, "Well, I don't' know about you lot, but I'm hungry and the Halloween Feast is about to start."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The group had migrated toward the Hall, each chatting amongst themselves. Hermione had picked up a conversation with Remus and Peter about possible NEWT questions while James and Sirius rambled on about something Hermione didn't bother to pay attention to. Remus had just started on Potion's topics when Hermione saw James nudge Sirius with his elbow and nod further up the hall. Sirius smirked cruelly and he and James exchanged looks. Hermione frowned and peered around them to see whom the looks were directed at.

Instantly, she was taken back to the Shrieking shack during her third year when Remus confronted Sirius and then Peter, filling them in a bit on their history in the process. Hermione winced slightly as she saw her future Professor stalking towards the Great Hall.

"Oy! Snivelly!" Sirius barked, causing Severus Snape to immediately whip out his wand and spin on them.

Remus and Hermione sighed simultaneously while Peter glanced between those two and the other two wizards, as though trying to figure out whom to side with.

James and Sirius moved towards the Slytherin, smirks on their expressions and wands twirling idly in their hands, "We meet again, my dear friend," James taunted.

"What do you want, Potter?" The dark haired wizard said coldly.

"Well, you see, we were rather bored--" Sirius started

"And you just so happened to show up at the right time," James added.

"And I see you've added another to your...group. Pity, the girl could have been something," Severus sneered, noting Hermione's presence.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly but she stayed silent for the time being.

"She could have been something? I don't know, from what I've heard she's going to be more than you could dream of," Sirius smirked.

"Yes, like a dentist," James stated.

"Ah. Another Mudblood, lovely," the future Potion's Master scoffed.

Both wands quit twirling and were pointed directly at the Slytherin and, before anyone could move to intervene, Severus was in the air, upside down.

Sirius, James, and Peter where all snickering and taunting the other wizard and Remus was trying to find a way to stop them when--

SLAP!

Sirius, whose wand held Severus in his current position, stumbled backwards, eyes wide in surprise. Standing in front of him was a petite witch who was, literally, shaking in fury, who's hand had just, quite painfully, connected with his face. "Put. Him. Down," Hermione hissed. "Put him back on his feet, and let him alone."

He raised his hand to his sore cheek and did as he was directed, he'd be stupid to underestimate the witch's strength again. "Hermione, he called you a--"

"I don't care. He had done _nothing_ before you attacked him. _Nothing_. If I _ever_ catch you picking on _anyone_ like that again, Sirius Black, and you too, Potter, I will personally make sure that it does not happen again. I warn you, I've taught myself plenty," she said.

"Finally, some one just _might_ have gotten through to the heartless twins," came a light, but cold, feminine voice.

"L-Lily," James sputtered.

"Potter," she said, reluctantly acknowledging the wizard.

Remus made to speak up but Hermione turned on him, eyes narrowed, "_You_, Remus Lupin, are a _prefect_. That position was given to you so that you would make sure people did as expected. That position of power, I see, seems to have been wasted, as you do _nothing_ to fulfill your duty. _Nothing,_ I mean, _nothing_, gives a prefect reason to sit back like you just did and allow your idiot friends to attack another student."

The wizard blinked in surprise, "What did I do?"

"Nothing. You did _nothing_. And _that_ is my point!" Hermione glared. With a final glare at each of the Marauders, the bushy haired witch turned toward the Hall, leaving them behind.

"Whoa," Sirius muttered, rubbing his cheek, which now sported a small, hand-shaped mark. "I don't wanna be on her bad side."

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself when she heard footsteps following her. Expecting it to be one of the Marauders she stopped and spun around, ready to tell them off, only to pause and tilt her head. Her gaze rested on a petite redheaded witch, about her size and build, moving to catch up with her.

"Hey, good one back there. Everyone's been trying to get through to them since first year. You may have done it," Lily chuckled. "Lily Evan's by the way."

With a smile, Hermione shrugged, "Hermione Granger. I was always picked on all through grade school and what not, so I kind of take it personally when people act like jerks. And the fact that Remus sat back and watched it...that irks me. Especially with him being prefect."

"I agree," Lily nodded. "I've spoken with Remus during our rounds when we get the chance to do them together. He's a great guy, he's just too self-conscious. He's afraid that if he stands up against them, he'll lose them."

"I can understand that fear, I mean, back home, I had two friends who I was _really_ close with, Ron and Harry. They were really my only friends...with the exception of...oh...never mind," a slight blush rose over her cheeks but she shook it off, "Anyway, I'm always telling my boys exactly what I think. I use tact, and I don't attack them with reprimands, but I let them know when they're out of line."

"Your boys?" Lily smirked.

Hermione shrugged, "They are. I love both of them to death and would, without the slightest hesitation, give my life for them. I would give up everything I own, everything that I hold dear, to make sure they were okay. And they would do the same for me and for each other."

"You dated them?" the redhead blinked.

"Oh! No, no, no," she laughed. "Ron and I...attempted it, but we knew it wouldn't amount to anything. And, as much as I absolutely adore Harry, I couldn't date him. I couldn't risk ruining what we have."

"I think I understand. Is there anything that you wouldn't do for them?" Lily asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"No. Nothing is too much," She sighed, a solemn expression falling onto her face and her shoulders slumping slightly. "There's nothing I wouldn't do."

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath and shrugged, "I suppose so. I worry about them, you know? They're always in trouble. Harry is always in imminent danger. They're both prone to fighting. Trouble always found the three of us; we've almost lost Harry...too many times. I hope I don't lose him while I'm...here."

"Danger? Why is he in danger?"

"It's...complicated. Harry is more than your average wizard. He's, I don't know, there's so much about him and his past that have put him in the line of fire of another wizard. Every chance possible, Harry comes under attack. The other Wizard has even gone as far as to use loved ones against Harry, which is Harry's weakness. His parents were killed when he was young and he lives with his mother's muggle sister and her husband who, to say the least, are absolutely terrible to him. Not having the family and the kindness growing up, you'd expect him to be a cold person, but he's not. Merlin, he's not. To use his loved ones against him is a fatal move for anyone. And he's rash. He's known for jumping head first into things. I just...worry. I've always been the researcher. The brains. Now, I can't be."

Lily blinked slightly and sighed, unsure what to say. "Hermione, I'm sure they'll be fine. Can't you owl them? Let them know you're alright?"

Hermione's eyes lowered and she blinked back tears, "No. There's a good chance I'll never see my boys again."

"If I wasn't Head Girl," the redheaded witch sighed, "I would skip the Feast and drag you back to the common room, but seeing as that's not possible, you'll have to spill right here. What will keep you from seeing them?"

"I…can't tell you right now, Lily. I will. Eventually, but not right now," Hermione said. "It's a wrong time, it'll be too much at once."

Lily frowned in confusion but nodded, "Alright. We're going to be late, come on."

Hermione gave an inward sigh of relief, knowing that eventually she would end up giving in and telling the future mother of her best friend all that was going on. She'd only just met the other witch and, already, Hermione knew that she could trust her with anything. She would have to have another talk with the Headmaster, however, surely he would allow her to fill in one person, that way she wasn't completely foreign to the school.

The Great Hall was just as enchanting as she remembered it, and for the first time since her encounter with Draco Malfoy, she felt like she was home. She allowed a small smile to cross her expression as she silently followed Lily to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. Her gaze moved absently across the Hall, scanning over the different people in each House, wondering if she would notice anyone else.

She sighed softly as her eyes finally rested on the Slytherin table, it took a few moments for the faces she did recognize registered in her mind. When she did recognize them, chills were sent down her spine. The first of the afore mentioned faces to register was the face of Bellatrix Black, who still held her beauty that Azkaban would eventually steal from her. Further down the table was Lucius Malfoy and just to his right was Severus Snape. To Hermione's surprise, he was staring right back at her and their gazes met briefly before he gave an almost unperceivable nod and returned to his conversation with Lucius.

Frowning in confusion she let her thoughts settle back on her own House table and it came to her attention that the girls around her where in the middle of a conversation. She glanced between the other girls, to Lily, then down the table to where the Marauders had taken over. For the second time within the last few moments, her gaze met another's. This time, rather than the pitless black of Severus Snape, her honey-hazel eyes met the ambered one's of Remus Lupin, who gave a slightly shy smile and turned back to Peter who was asking him something.

Hermione blinked in confusion and started to say something to Lily that, knowing her, would only end up embarrassing herself. Fortunately, she was saved from herself when the Headmaster rose to say a few brief things about the different purchases that were made in Hogsmeade that Filch (who was still somehow there) refused to allow inside the corridors.

"Hermione?" A voice said, calling her back from her musings.

"Yes?" She asked blankly, glancing over to Lily and her group of friends to see them seemingly waiting for some sort of response.

Lily giggled softly and shook her head, "So much for attempting to introduce everyone."

Hermione blushed slightly and gave a sheepish look, "Sorry."

The redhead shook her head with a smile, "It's alright, and can I introduce you now?"

The brunette witch smiled and nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Good. This is Asha Lamya," Lily said, introducing her to the first of the girls, a petite girl with long dark hair that was pulled back in a neat braid. The girl had dark eyes with very pretty shape.

Asha gave a small nod, "It's good to meet you. Lily was telling us about the way you stuck up to those three earlier, good girl."

Hermione gave a small laugh and nodded, "Pleasure to meet you as well."

"Next to her is Charlotta, otherwise known as the giggler," Lily smiled.

Charlotta smile and shrugged, "I only giggle when I find something amusing."

"The thing is," Asha smiled, "Is that she finds everything amusing."

"Anyway," Charlotta interrupted, "These two'll try and turn you against me. Red over there has a temper to out match any. Asha's usually the shy one, but don't let her fool you, she'll just as soon talk your ear off once she gets to know you." The girl said with a grin, brushing a long strand of very curly blonde hair over her shoulder, her jade eyes dancing in amusement as the other two girls stuck their tongues out at her.

Hermione laughed again, and turned to the last girl to be introduced as she spoke up, "And since these three are about to start their playful bickering, I'm Chaylse, the calm one of the group." The girl had jet-black hair that fell to around mid-back, all the thick waves included. The girl had wide, crystalline blue eyes that gave Hermione a reminder of Luna Lovegood's aloof look.

Her eyes glanced over the group of girls, smiling inwardly at the contrast each girl gave to the group. There was Lily, long red hair and beautiful green eyes, and then there was Asha whose heritage was evident in the beauty of her dark hair, skin, and eyes. Then you had the blonde of the group, Charlotta, who seemed to be a sweet enough girl, but Hermione found herself weary as well for some unknown reason. Chaylse had her dark hair and pale eyes who's contrast had elegance all it's own. Then there was Hermione, bushy, chestnut hair, and honey-hazel eyes. Boy if she wasn't the stumper of the group.

Her attention was brought back when she realized that Dumbledore had been speaking for a few moments already and that the Sorting ceremony had already been completed. She sat up slightly and focused on the Headmaster, feeling slightly ashamed at having missed part of his speech.

"...As many of you have already noted, we have a new student who is not a first year. As I have always been one to say, new faces are always welcomed within these walls. I only ask that allow Miss Granger room to breath when you commence your questioning," he smiled to the rest of the hall, the all too familiar twinkle in his blue eyes. The speech continued for a few moments before Dumbledore settled back into his own seat and food appeared on the tables, whispers that grew to even-voiced conversations started echoing across the halls from the students.

Hermione put a bit of food on her plate, her thoughts starting to wander once more. She didn't get very far, considering as soon as she started to eat, using her time to consider her options when it came to how she was to go about making changes, a shadow fell over her from behind. With a small frown in confusion she turned to see who it was, only to have her gaze narrow slightly when she noted Remus standing over her, "Haven't you got something better to do? Such as...I don't know...causing problems with your friends and leaving some one else to clean up after you?" she asked coolly.

Remus winced and so did the four girls who had tuned into the conversation. "For being so pleasant earlier, you sure are rather cold now."

Hermione glared, "Do me a favor Remus, grow up and open your eyes. Here I thought you were supposed to be the conscience of that group, surely you're not that blind. If you can't see why I'm cool towards you, I'm not going to waste time attempting to explain it to you."

The wizard frowned and sighed slightly, opening his mouth as though wanting to say something but closed it again, shaking his head and retreating back to his place. Hermione found her gaze following his progress, her mind flitting back to the shy smile he'd given earlier.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Chaylse asked, eyebrow arched.

Hermione nodded slowly, turning her gaze back to the girls, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was that about?" Asha frowned.

"The boys started picking on Snape again and Hermione told them off. She slapped Sirius, before proceeding to threaten he and James, then turned on Remus," Lily explained with a small smile.

"Nice one, girl," the exotic girl smiled. "Though, Remus looked rather put out when you just spoke to him."

Hermione blinked in confusion and said the first thing to come to mind, "Huh?"

Charlotta rolled her eyes, "Well, Chaylse, you're not the only dense one we have around here now. Seriously, Hermione, he wanted to talk to you."

"He probably wanted to tell me off for telling him off earlier," she huffed.

"I don't think so..." Asha argued. "Remus isn't like the other two, if anything he probably wanted to apologize, don't think I didn't see the exchange earlier."

"What exchange?" Chaylse asked excitedly.

"Oh, the sweet little smile that Remus gave to our new friend," She said with a smile of her own.

Chaylse squealed slightly, causing a couple people to stop their own conversation and stair. Hermione, noting that, gave the girls a slight glare, "I never said he wasn't a nice guy, but to sit back and let his friends treat people the way they do, even when he thinks it's wrong, himself... that is inexcusable."

Asha glanced down the table at the slightly downcast looking Remus Lupin, and arched an eyebrow, shaking her head slightly. "He's the shy boy type, it's funny the way he blushes when Charlotta picks on him. He's such a cutie, though, don't you think, Hermione? "

Hermione, who had chosen that time to take a drink of her pumpkin juice, flushed deeply and began all but choking on her drink. Lily patted her on the back slightly and Hermione cleared her throat, her mind registering the fact that she had had a schoolgirl crush on Remus when he was her Professor, third year. But this was different, majorly different, they were the same age now.

The Arabic girl beamed in satisfaction, "Just as I thought."

Blushing brighter as she realized all four Marauders were glancing down in their direction, Hermione sent the girl a small glare that promised pay back and spoke in a lower tone, "I only just got here, Asha, I don't actually know anyone, even you guys I've only just met. Yes, I think he's good looking, I did when I ran into him, literally, in Hogsmeade, but that's beside the point."

Asha glanced down the table, noting what caused the other girl's slight discomfort, smirking as she glanced back around, exchanging glances with Lily, who by far was the most amused, having seen Hermione go off on the group just a short while earlier.

Hermione risked another glance down to the Marauders, her gaze resting on James this time and immediately her expression fell and a heavy sigh escaped her. She pushed the remaining bit of food around her plate, her eyes falling to watch it as thoughts of Harry and Ron were brought to the front of her mind.

She couldn't help thinking about the slightly panicked tones calling her name, just after Draco had put whatever spell this was over her. They knew something wasn't right when she began to fade, which is what she was presuming they saw. Different thoughts from the last several years at Hogwarts passed through her mind. The troll that had cornered her in the bathroom, Harry's boneless arm thanks in combination to Dobby and Lockhart, Sirius flying away on Buckbeak, watching Harry go against the Dragon-the most vicious of the four, the DA under Umbrage's nose, the loss of Dumbledore...

At the last bit, she ran her hand over her face, attempting to hide the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She felt a hand gently rub her back and she glanced up to find the concerned gaze of Lily, and the eyes of her best friend. Her shoulders drooped slightly and she lowered her gaze, letting her hair fall forward in a curtain to hide what she couldn't stop.

Lily started to speak only to be cut off by Dumbledore's dismissal. Being Head girl, Lily had to help the Prefects with evening rounds before heading to their Common rooms. She gave a glance to the other girls who immediately rounded the table, "I'll see you guys in the Common room here in a bit, get her out of here."

The other three girls nodded and Chaylse slipped her arms over the smaller girl's shoulders and helped her to her feet. None of the girls questioned her just yet, feeling it would probably be better if they got her out of prying eyes before doing so. Before they had made their way out of the Hall, Asha glanced around briefly, her eyes meeting the concerned amber one's belonging to Remus, his eyes clearly asking what was going on. Asha shrugged slightly and glanced to Hermione then back to Remus before leaving the Hall with her friends.

Once up in the Common room, avoiding the gazes of as many as possible, Asha, Chaylse, and Charlotta led Hermione quickly upstairs and into their dormitory where they let the girl lower herself on her bed and finally let loose. The girls settled on her bed around her as she lay in the middle, crying silently. Asha lifted her head and sat down, resting the girl's head in her lap while she soothingly stroked her hair.

A short time later Lily came in and sat down on the bed as well, all were silently comforting Hermione until she was able to calm herself down. She sniffled lightly and wiped the tears away. She gave a thankful smile to all the girls and sighed heavily, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Lily said with a small smile, "Are you going to tell us what's wrong, sweetie?"

"I miss them," Hermione answered sadly. "I miss Harry, I miss Ron, and I miss my home. I don't know why I'm here. Stupid Draco. I just know they're going to do something incredibly stupid and incredibly rash and I'm not there to help them. Harry's been through so much already. I just miss my boys."

"They don't know where you are?" Chaylse asked quietly.

She shook her head, "No, we were just sitting and talking...reminiscing. Talking about what we were going to do in the future and now...now they're not in my future."

"Nonsense, Hermione," Charlotta said quietly, "Why don't you owl them, tell them where you're at, how you're doing?"

Tears streamed silently down her face again and she shook her head, "I can't. Even if I tried it wouldn't make any difference. They're gone. I just want my boys back, but I was sent here and I don't even know why. I don't know what it is they expect me to be able to do, I don't know how I'm supposed to be able to make these changes that I'm told I'm supposed to be making. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be changing. They don't understand, I'm not that…brave. I'm just me, I'm just Hermione."

The girls listened though all of them were thoroughly confused. "Hermione," Charlotta frowned, "Who's Draco?"

"He's the one who made it so I had no choice but to come here. He gave me no choice before he made sure I had to leave my friends," she said bitterly. "I don't know what he did, but I have to find out. I have to go talk to the Headmaster tomorrow and…and then to the library…"

The girl's exchanged looks with one another over Hermione's head, Asha going back to brushing her hair lightly with her fingers, "If you need to talk, Hermione, anyone of us will listen."

"I know...thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," Chaylse said with a small smile.

Silence fell over the girls as they shifted so they were all lying half-hazardly on the same bed. A few minutes later, Lily glanced up, about to say something when a small smile crossed her face instead, all the girls had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After her break down the first night, things started looking up for Hermione. She still hadn't gone and spoken with Dumbledore like she'd told the girls she needed to do. She did, however, settle right back down into the studies.

There were a couple times she'd find herself crossing paths with one or all of the Marauders in the corridors. Whenever they'd pass, she was certain that she could feel their gazes following her, yet they hadn't said a word to her. Except Peter, of course, it didn't matter that she told his best friends off, she was one of the few who would sit and talk to him like an equal.

In classes, Hermione hadn't changed. She still made sure her hand was in the air for every question to which she knew the answer, she still had made sure that she'd read the text books before stepping foot into the class rooms. What made her usual tactics all the better is that James and Sirius, two who were usually not all there and rarely actually paying attention to what was going on, seemed to get irritated that Hermione got her hand in the air before they did, especially when they _knew_ they knew the answer.

Within the middle of her third week in that time, when her hand shot up into the air to answer a question, the two Marauders ensured that their hands rose at the exact time and, what's more, made sure that they answered the questions to the same level of acceptance as Hermione. So far, it seemed that they had done that in every class except Transfiguration, as they had yet to have the chance to show off in that class.

That Wednesday they had Double Transfiguration with Slytherins right before lunch. Much to Hermione's amusement, the topic of discussion for the day was a continuation of the one given in their Third year on the animagus. She gave a slight glance over her shoulder to James and Sirius and cocked an eyebrow in an unspoken challenge. As though nothing had passed, she turned back in her seat and tuned into Professor McGonagall. This should be interesting.

"Settle down class," McGongall's sharp voice said to the seventh years as she entered the room from her office. "Now, I want you all to remember back a few year, yes I realize that many of you may find it difficult to do so, but I ask that you attempt it." She added, interrupting the raised hand of a petite Slytherin girl. "Who will be kind enough to remind us what a animagus is?" The older witch glanced around, her eyebrows rising in slight surprise as three hands rose simultaneously. She'd gotten used to Hermione's reactions but James and Sirius, which was a new development. Her gaze rested on the two boys of her house, her expression slightly suspicious, "Mr. Potter, if you will."

"Yes ma'am," He said before taking a breath, "An animagus is a witch or wizard who has went through the appropriate steps to be able to transfigure their bodies into that of one particular animal at will. The particular animal isn't able to be chosen but is decided by the magic that resides in the witch or wizard attempting the transformation."

McGonagall blinked in surprise but nodded, "Very good, Mr. Potter. Now, does anyone happen to know any the affects of such a transformation done by one who is less than qualified to attempt such a feat? Miss Granger?"

"There are many different side effects that can result if the spell is poorly performed or is performed by a witch or wizard whose magical capabilities in the Transfiguration area are in lacking. One such side affect is the splitting of the mind. In this case, the Transfiguration may take place but only in part, it is recorded that in some cases, the physical transformation goes as expected, but the mind deteriorates due to the unrecognized shape.

There have been other accounts where the transformation took place in the mind itself, leaving the witch or wizard with the mind of the animal that they were to become. In example, if the animal I was to become if I were to attempt to be an animagus was a raven, if the spell is not properly performed, there is a risk that my mind could transform into that of a raven leave me, for all points an purposes, brain dead."

"Excellent, Miss Granger," McGonagall said with a small nod. "Does any one know any other arising problems? Twice in one day, I'll count my blessings if you are actually intend to answer the question, Mr. Black."

Sirius gave a small grin, "Ah, come on, I'm a good kid. Anyway, another risk that applies when one is to become an animagus is that of dependence. There have also been reported cases of a person reverting to their animal forms and loosing themselves to that animal. I'll use Granger's example, if I may?" He asked Hermione, who gave a small nod.

"In these reported cases the person had went through some sort of difficult, life changing event, and rather than dealing with the consequences and getting the help they needed, they reverted to their animal forms and refused to return to natural form. After a certain amount of time, in most cases within three to six months, if the person has yet to return to their human form even once, they become trapped and unable to transform.

Using Granger's example, if something were to happen…say an extremely brutal death of some one she held dear-the gods forbid that ever happen-and unable to deal with the pain and stress of said death, she was to transform into the raven. If after the three to six month time period she did not return to her human form at least once for any length of time, she would be, as she said, for all points and purpose just another raven, no longer human."

McGonagall looked positively floored and shook her head slightly before giving a nod in approval, "Very good, Mr. Black, a very thorough answer." She walked around the classroom as she usually did during her lectures, studying each of her students. "And does anyone know why the Ministry keeps such close tabs on Animagi?"

To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand was up in the air, this time, however, it seemed to be trembling slightly. With a small frown of concern, the Professor gave a small nod for her to proceed.

Hermione cleared her throat, normally she would focus on the teacher as she spoke, this time, she focused on her hands. "The ministry likes to keep tabs on those who become Animagi for several, very obvious but very important reasons. For beginners, there's the natural right to privacy that most tend to hold dear. Depending on the form of the animagus, it is very possible for one to be where they are not permitted. Take the beetle, for example, it is small enough and common enough that it could land on the table right next to you and, if the beetle was actually an animagus, it could overhear things that needn't be heard.

Such issues have become even more increasingly acknowledged in the recent rise of You-Know-Who, where it is said that some of his followers posses animagus forms that would allow their gathering of information and thus, more followers easier. The Ministry requires anyone who has the desire to become an animagus to fill out a stack of about twenty different forms including the colors of the form, the specific details that would help to recognize one in their Animagus forms, as well as several contracts giving them permission to do random checkups on your where abouts."

"That is, indeed, a very big worry for the Ministry currently. Miss Granger, can you proceed to tell the class what types of things you mean about specific details and colors of the animal form?" McGonagall asked, admittedly impressed by the amount of knowledge the girl held.

"Yes, ma'am, before I was moved here, I had a very close friend who had just completed all the forms and contracts demanded by the Ministry and had only recently accomplished reaching his Animagus form of a wolf. In regular human form, to make it easier to picture the example's I'll shortly be using, Harry was a lanky figure, messy black hair, a lot like Potter's, vibrant green eyes an a peculiar lightning blot shaped scar on his forehead. When in wolf form, he was a jet-black wolf with the same vibrant green eyes and a fairly lanky figure, even for a wolf. He had a patch of white hair on the chest and an odd bit of white in the shape of a lightening bolt between the wolf's eyes. These particular oddities where what he had to list, in as much detail as one could possibly use, on those forms."

"Excellent. Mr. Snape, if you would be so kind as to inform the class as to what kind of animals generally relate with different types of people?" She said, not bothering to acknowledge the disappointed looks on the Marauders expressions, knowing she had to get others involved.

Severus Snape seemed to tense slightly but gave a small nod, "The animal, as Granger pointed out, is chosen by the magic within a witch or wizard, not by the witch or wizard. The magic within some one that makes this decision focuses both on the true personality of the person, how they really are, and also the portrayed personality, the way they portray themselves to the general public. As for my example, Professor, from the last two and a half weeks of having class with Miss Granger, I would presume that were she to attempt the animagus transformation, my guess is that she would take the form of a feline. Most likely one of the less domesticated type."

"Please explain, Mr. Snape," McGonagall pressed, curious to say the least.

"Cats of any kind tend to give of the air of superiority, even the domesticated one's who are far from it. In the natural world, it is not the male beasts but the females, such as a lioness, that protects the territory and follows the hunt. Felines are also probably the most viciously protective of their lands, their families, and the rest of their pride. Felines are observant creatures that do not turn away because the hunt is too much of a challenge, rather they tend to relish in that type of thing, out smarting their prey. Yet, if one of their own pride does something the other lioness adamantly disagrees with, she won't hesitate in letting the other know.

I, too, Miss Granger, am an observant person," he stated simply as the girl blinked in surprise at the analysis of her behaviors. "As in the natural world, Professor, Miss Granger tends to have many of the qualities of the dominant lioness in the pride, or one of the other of the large cats who have similar behavioral traits."

One of the rare smiles appeared on Professor McGonagall's expression as she glanced over the four who'd answered the questions most thoroughly, "Excellent. Twenty points to each of the four of you. I think that wraps up this class for the day. Class dismissed."

There was a quiet buzz around the room as everyone chattered excitedly about the different information they learned about animagi. Hermione slowly began to pack her things, she'd been unsure why she'd shared the bit about Harry, it was the best she could come up with for an example. What had surprised her most, was the accurate discription of her character that Snape had provided.

Without thinking about it she glanced up, pausing slightly when she saw the black eyes glancing in her direction once more. She gave a timid smile as she slowed down slightly, glancing the other direction noting that both Lily and the girls and the Marauders were waiting on her, "Go ahead, I'll catch up!" She said as she accidentally-on purpose dropped her bag, sending her belongings to scatter on the floor.

Lily glanced in concern as the girl spilt her things but nodded, giving the Marauders a pointed look as she led the way from the room, the girl had her reasons for wanting ot stay behind. Not that that meant that Lily wouldn't try getting it out of her later on.

Hermione sighed and knelt to regather her things, jumping slightly when another set of hands appeared and began helping her. She glanced up and gave a small smile, "Thank you," she said as she accepted her things from Snape and began to rearrange them in her articulate manner.

"You're welcome. I don't think we've properly met," he said in a quiet, reserved voice that caught her off guard.

"No, I don't think we have," Hermione agreed. "I'm Hermione Granger…please…I know I'm muggleborn but please use my name or that term over the other one."

"Severus Snape," He said, inclining his head slightly. "You were surrounded by those arrogant prats, I believe I was too rash in jumping to my conclusions that you would be like them. It was quite pleasant to see some one get through to them when even Evans can't seem to."

She gave a small smile and shrugged, "I was always tormented in primary school, as much if not moreso than what Black and Potter do to you, I couldn't just sit back idly while they did it to some one else."

"Nonetheless, thank you," He said, not sounding the least bit disgusted or strained to be thanking a muggleborn.

"You're very welcome. May I ask you something?" She said, tilting her head slightly.

"Considering you just did, I daresay that you can," he said with a wry smile.

"How did you know all that about me? How did you read me like that?" Hermione asked, her surprise was still evident in her voice.

"Your actions aren't as hidden as you may think, Hermione. I noted the unspoken challenge between yourself and Black and Potter on several occasions during the past few days, including today at the beginning of class. You are feline, through and through."

She smiled slightly and nodded, "I take that as a compliment, thank you."

"You should, and you are welcome."

Once she'd finish replacing everything in her bag she nodded towards the door. "If we don't get to lunch, everything's bound to be gone," she said with a small smile as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"You mean to say that you're willing to be seen walking with a Slytherin?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I hardly follow the prejudices of my House, Severus," she said pointedly. "That is, as long as you don't have a problem being seen speaking with a Mudblood."

"I'm not Lucius Malfoy, of that I assure you," he said with a small smirk.

"Good to know," She said with a small laugh.

With that, the two from opposing Houses and histories, left the classroom for the Great Hall. "I don't think you know how much pleasure I took in seeing you hit Black, it was priceless," Severus stated with a smirk.

"You have no idea how much pleasure I took in doing it," she said with one of her own.

As the large doors grew nearer the Slytherin gave a small nod, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Hermione. I do hope our conversations do not end once we walk through those doors?"

Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement, "I was hoping the same. Don't worry, I'll see you around."

"I must thank you for that warning," He smirked, in an almost teasing manner.

She paused as she allowed Severus to open the door for her, laughing as she slipped through shaking her head as she made her way to her table and he to his. She sat down next to Lily again, noticing the shocked looks coming from the four girls. "What?" She asked, blankly.

"Did I just see you walk in, _laughing_, with Severus Snape?" Asha asked.

"Yes, I suppose you did," Hermione replied with a small frown, hoping this didn't turn into an explosion.

"Didn't he leave a head of us though?" Chaylse frowned.

Hermione shook her head, "No, he stayed behind to help me pick up my things. We basically just talked about my blow up at the prats and also about how well he seemed to read me."

"And…?" Asha pressed.

"And nothing, we had a good conversations. I don't see anything wrong with the guy, he's friendly when he's not being tormented," Hermione frowned.

Silence fell and the other girls shrugged slightly and returned to their conversations. Hermione shrugged as well and started to eat her lunch when she felt a nudge and glanced up to find Asha's dark eyes on her. "Hermione, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," she said, catching the fact that the girl didn't want to speak infront of the others. She quickly finished her sandwich as she stook once more and pulled her bag over her shoulder, nodding to the others, "We'll see you in class."

Asha followed and when she was certain no one was around, pulled Hermione into an empty classroom, placing a silencing charm over the room and started pacing.

"Asha, are you alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"You have to swear that you won't tell a soul what I'm going to say," she said urgently and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Oh, Merlin…please don't laugh…is Severus really a nice guy when he's not around Malfoy?"

Hermione blinked in confusion for a moment then comprehension dawned and she smiled, "Asha…do you fancy a certain dark haired Slytherin?"

The girl blushed slightly and gave a sheepish smile, "You can't tell Lily or the others."

"Your secret's safe with me," Hermione said with a small smile.

"He's right, you know," Asha said suddenly.

"Who is, and about what?"

"Severus, about you being like a cat. We noted it before that you've got a bit of a maternal protection thing going on. Like when you stand up for Peter when the other's pick on him. You stood up for Severus when you disagreed with James and Sirius. You're brilliant. You're a protector," she smiled, giving her newest friend a small hug.

Hermione returned the hug with a thoughtful smile, and gave a small nod in agreement, "I guess you two are right."

"And we girls and your boys Harry and Ron are just your cubs," Asha giggled, earning a slightly glare that was dampened by the amused smile.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Asha had sworn her to secrecy when it came to telling people, and Hermione would keep to her word on that, but there was nothing said about doing something about it herself. There were a couple evenings when Charlotta would be busy flirting with Sirius and Sirius would be busy flirting with Charlotta while Chaylse and Peter attempted to get them both to shut up. Those same evenings, James and Lily would have meetings with the Headmaster or have rounds to help with.

On those nights, Hermione would drag Asha, whom she'd become increasingly close to, even more so than she was with Lily, to the library either just to sit and talk quietly away from the others or to work on homework so they wouldn't have to do it later. More often than not, Severus would join them. Hermione couldn't help but be slightly thankful that the Marauders or the other Slytherins hadn't taken not of that bit.

It was the Wednesday following the challenge between Hermione, James, and Sirius, and once again Asha and Hermione appeared in the Library, making their way to the back corner table that they prefered due to the fact that they could see others before the others could see them. The two girls had settled down at the table next to one another, their books open infront of them and parchements with two different penmenships scattered the expanse of the large table.

Both were so entranced in finishing their essays for Slughorn, that neither notice that their papers were being organized and set beside their respective owners, nor did they notice that there was some one else at the table, sitting directly across from Asha. They noticed nothing other than the words sliding on to the parchment until the other person cleared his throat, causing both girls to jump a good six inches out of their seats and both to shot dark glares at the male.

A smirk was resting on Severus's expresion and his eyes were dancing in amusement, "So sorry, did I scare you?"

"That was incredibly cruel, Severus Snape!" Asha said, trying to catch her breath and fight the blush rising over her face at the same time.

"That is hardly my fault. When I am capable of walking up to this table, moving your papers, including your notes, around and reorganise them for you, without you taking note, I daresay you deserve a bit of a wake up call," he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly, "Have you brought your things? You may as well finish your essay as well."

"That was my intention," he said with an arched eyebrow as he pulled his own materials out of his bag and set them on the table.

The bushy haired witch rolled her eyes again and turned her attention back to her homework, this time keeping ears open for someone else who would be brave enough to attempt to sneak up on them. It didn't take long before all three of the table's occupants were settled into a companionable silence as they worked, occasionally asking one another how to word something for the best effect or for a reminder of a particular ingredient that their potion required.

"Hermione?" Came a quiet, hesitant voice.

The witch's eyes rose from her assignment again as she glanced around for who was speaking to her, only for her gaze to rest on Remus who was looking slightly nervously between her and the other two occupants. "Can I help you, Remus?"

His nervousness seemed to increase but he gave a small nod, "Do you think you could help me with that Potion's essay?"

"_You_ need _my_ help on a homework assignment?" Hermione blinked in surprise.

"It's Potions, Granger," Snape smirked. "The entire school knows that Lupin is just short of helpless in that class."

A faint blush rose over the other wizard's face as he shot a slight glare at the Slytherin, "Unfortunately, that's exactly why I'm asking for help."

Hermione gave a small smile and motioned to the seat across from her and next to Severus. "Have you gotten it started?"

Remus nodded as he took a seat, pulling his materials from his bag, "Yes, I did quite abit, I just don't think the information I managed to gather is used in the right context or in the correct order."

"Let me see it," Hermione said, holding her hand out. When he handed it to her, she let her eyes scan over the paper, her brows furrowed in concentration. After she'd read it she lifted her quill and arched her brow, "Do you mind?"

"Oh, no, please, if you see something wrong, mark it," Remus said.

Setting the parchement infront of her, she chewed on her lower lip as she made the necissary corrections on the wizard's paper, frowning when she had to read something over a few times to make sure she wasn't markign something wrong that was indeed correct. When she placed her quill down she glanced to Severus, "Mind looking over this as well? It's always better to have another set of eyes."

Severus glanced from Hermione to Remus, studying the other wizard for a moment befor giving a small nod and accepting the essay. From that moment on, there was an unspoken agreement between the two that put their past quarls to the side. Seeing this, Hermione smiled and when Remus's eyes met hers she gave a small nod, as though finally giving her acceptance, before turning back to her work.

That became their nightly ritual, every once in a while one of the four wouldn't be able to make it to the study session, either for the Full moon, meetings with the rest of their 'friends', whatever the case may be.

Two nights later, Remus arrived with a slight smile on his face, "Hermione, Asha, Lily's going crazy looking for you two, she said if I saw you to tell you she has to talk to you as soon as possible."

The two girls exchanged confused expressions and shrugged as they restashed their homework and got to their feet, "If we can, we'll be back, depends on what Red wants whether we manage that or not," Asha said as they exited the library.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Remus take his usual seat next to Severus and the two boys start working on their assignments as they usually would. She gave a small smile as she linked arms with her friend, "We are in luck, my dear friend."

"Calm down, Lils, it's not that big of a deal," Hermione said with an amused smile as her redheaded friend paced in the girls' dormitory.

"It _is_ a big deal, Hermione! We have to plan this event _on our own_. Not only that but it's Potter who I have to work with!" Lily glared at the other girl.

"You've got three weeks, besides, between the five of us and the four of them…we'll have the primary planning done in no time," Asha said placatingly.

"You mean you guys will help?" Lily asked desperately.

"Of course we will. This is just our type of thing." Asha replied pulling a notebook from her bag and flipping to an unused page before pulling out a quill and ink. "First thing's first, entertainment."

Lily continued to pace but moreso in a thoughtful manner than a nervous manner, "I don't know, to higher a band to come in would cut down the amount we're able to spend on everything else."

"I've got an idea," Hermione said with a slow smile creeping across her expression. "Hold auditions. Fourth year and up is permitted to attend the winter ball, allow anyone fifth year and up to audition for part of the entertainment."

"The entertainment will have to be monitered to make sure it's appropriate. We'll have to have judges, as well," Chaylse said with a nod.

"I'm sure some of the teachers would volunteer to be judges, if not some of the students who have an ear for this type of thing," Asha nodded.

Hermione nodded, "There should be open auditions for individual or group wanting to perform at the Ball. Seeing as the ball will most likely be a few hours, we could offer maybe two songs to each of the ones who make it through."

Lily was smiling at this point and her pacing had picked up as the idea began sounding better and better. "Perfect! Limitations would clearly be fifth year students and up, a limit of two songs, instruments allowed but applicants are responsible for providing their own music. Um, what else...?"

"Prior to auditioning, all applicants must turn in a written copy on the lyrics to their songs to be inspected for inappropriate material, to the judges," Charlotta said with a small nod.

"Finalists should be as close to as evenly matched between Houses as talent will allow," Hermione added.

"Which teachers should we ask to be judges?" Asha asked when she finished scribbling down the guidelines.

"Professor Dumbledore would be thrilled, I think," Hermione said with a small smile. The other girls exchanged looks but nodded in agreement with that statement and Asha wrote down the name.

"I think Flitwick would probably like to help as well," Chaylse suggested. Soon the girls had Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Slughorn as their Staff judges and a Ravenclaw boy who had muggle musicians for parents, a Gryffindor sixth year who had a flare for what was popular, a Slytherin who knew what to look for as for hidden meanings, and a Hufflepuff who was an insturmentalist as well, all as their student judges.

The girls spent the next hour and a half throwing together ideas for the Ball and finally, Lily collapsed on her bed with a smile, reading over the notes that Asha had taken. "Well, looks like I've got something to show Potter in the morning."

Hermione and Asha exchanged glances and Hermione cocked her head in amusement as she watched the Head Girl, "Hey, Lils?"

"Hmm?" Lily said, green eyes glancing up from the notes.

"Isn't it tradition, on an event like this that Head Boy and Girl share the first dance?" Hermione asked innocently.

Soon Lily's face matched her hair and she started coughing to hide her embarrassment, "W-what!"

"She's right, Lils," Chaylse said with a thoughtful grin. "It'll be good for you."

"Oh, bloody Hell," the redhead groaned as she fell back against her bed, but not before the rest of the girls could see the slightly hopeful smile on the girl's face.

The girls chattered on about the preperations for the up-coming Ball well into the night, none bothering to sleep until around midnight. Between the five, they had set up plans for everything from table decorations to if they would be auditioning for a chance to perform. They all ended up falling a sleep on Asha's bed as they read over all the notes the girl had taken, once again, strewn lazily all over the one bed.

The next morning came, a little sooner than they would have liked, fortunately, however, it was a Saturday, thus the girls didn't have to get up as early as usual. Lily was the first one to leave inorder to catch up with James to show him all the ideas they'd come up with the night before. James had mentioned that he too would be getting ideas from his group of friends and then they would compare and combine the ideas and get things in motion for the Ball.

Hermione was the next to awaken, never being one to spend the whole day sleeping. She slipped quietly down the steps and into the common room where James and Lily were sitting side by side at one of the tables going over the girls' list of ideas. Hermione smiled slightly and tilted her head in thought, remembering how, in her own time, Remus would talk about how the two slowly grew closer during their seventh year.

"You can come over and help, Hermione," Came James's teasing voice. "It's not polite to stare anyway."

The witch blushed slightly and sat across from the other two at the table. "Can I see you guys' notes, I know what we have."

James nodded and handed the stack parchment in Remus's neat handwriting, "Sure, so far you girls seem to have out done us though."

Hermione gave a small shrug and began to look through the notes, "No. No alcohol, I'm betting that one was Sirius's idea, but no."

"That's what both Remus and I told him but he insisted that it atleast be put in the notes," James agreed.

With a small nod she turned her gaze back and scanned through. After a few minutes where the three looked through the notes, Hermione set down the ones she'd been looking through and nodded, "It looks as though we're all on the same track on most of it."

Lily nodded, "It appears that way, so we're set to get started on actually putting the plans into motion."

"Not just yet, we've forgotten something. Both groups." Hermione said.

James and Lily exchanged confused expression, "And what's that?"

"The attire. How are people to dress?" She shrugged.

"Dress robes," James said simply.

"But that's so..._boring_," Hermione whined.

"What do you suggest then?" He asked, eyebrows arched.

She smiled, "We should have the attire as muggle Formal. The girls have the elegant gowns and the guys have the suits and what not."

"Who would have guessed that Hermione Granger would be a fashion expert," James smirked.

"Oh, no. No, no, I'm definitely no expert, but don't tell me you wouldn't love to see Lily, here, in a long, gorgeous emerald green, strappless, shimmery, ball gown. Her hair up and flowers braided into it." Hermione explained, glancing at her friend as she mentally came up with what would look the best on her.

James's jaw had dropped at the mental image and he glanced at the girl next to him who looked just as amazed. "I think you've won us over on that one, Hermione."

She shifted slightly and nodded, "Good, now. We should probably get moving on asking the Professors to be judges. We also need to get signs to be posted in all the common rooms about the auditions. The posters need to have a list of the rules and regulations and each should have a place for those interested to sign."

The other two quickly overcame their surprise and they all started working on a layout for the signs that would be put up in the common rooms for the auditions. James got to his feet and headed off to find if the teachers would agree to be Staff judges and to find those they had decided for student judges while Lily and Hermione fine-tuned the rest of the details.

"James and I will speak with Dumbledore later this evening, he'll be surprised that we've got all the details ironed out already," Lily smiled. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione lifted her gaze from the notes, seeing the other girl's curious expression.

"How did you do that, earlier?" the redhead asked.

"Do what?"

Lily huffed, "When you were talking about the Muggle gowns. You just threw out a random ensemble that would, in all honestly, look magnificent. How'd you do it?"

Hermione shrugged slightly then gave a sheepish expression, "When I was a little girl, before I got into books, drawing was my passion. I would always come up with these beautiful drawings of outfits for my mum. Now, I never cared much for what would look best on me because…well because it was just me. Then I got into books and needing to know everything, and I let that part of me slide to the back of my mind. I just let myself become book-ish, plain Hermione Jane."

"But you've never lost it, just hid it," Lily nodded.

"Yeah. I can take a look at you or any of the other girls and immediately know what would look absolutely stunning on you. But I've never been able to do it for myself," She said wryly.

"Oh, I'm sure you could, you've just never given yourself the opportunity to take a good look at yourself. You're a pretty girl, Hermione," Lily argued.

Hermione blushed slightly and shook her head, "I'll figure something out between now and the Ball."

"Are you going to audition?" the redhead asked.

"I don't think so, I'm not much for having 'all eyes' on me. I couldn't do a solo," She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, what if all of us auditioned together?" Lily suggested.

"Would you be interested in doing a Muggle song?" Hermione smiled.

"Uh...yeah, that's probably the best idea," the red head replied.

Hermione started to suggest something popular from her own time and then winced inwardly.

That wouldn't work. She certianly couldn't take a song that had yet to be written and claim it as her own. It just wouldnt' seem right.What else could she do? She wasn't familiar with much from the current time period. "What songs would you suggest we try?"

"There are so many to chose from," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Well, what type of Genre should we look into what kind of songs?" Hermione asked.

"Do we want to shock them, or do we want to play it safe?" She countered.

"Shock them, of course."

"Then we go for Rock," Lily grinned.

"We should do one really Rock one that'll show a fun side but also a softer one that'll be a little lighter mood," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I've got _just_ the songs," The redhead said suddenly.

At once, the girls leapt to their feet and raced to the dormitory. Despite her stage fright, she was looking forward to performing with Miss Lily Evans.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next week or so, the buzz about the upcoming auditions had reached it's peek. Two weeks before the ball was to take place, the auditions were held and the turnout was better than any of the planners could have predicted. There were twelve auditioning as solos. Nine pairs had signed to sing as duos and there were three full, five memeber groups that would be auditoning.

Hermione was more than happy _not_ to be one of the judges.

She had permitted Asha to work on her makeup for the preformance that day and she had to admit, the girl had done a good job. Admit to herself, only, of course. Both she and Lily had to be told several times to quit fidgeting lest they wanted lipsticks on their nose. They calmed down, both knew Asha wasn't above doing just that.

After what seemed like hours of waiting and preparing, the auditions had finally begun. They were open doors, meaning anyone who wanted to listen and watch the preformances were more than welcomed to do so. It turned out that the room being used had to be expanded just to fit the curious audience.

Asha, Charlotta, and Chaylse wished the two girls the best of luck before slipping into the main room where the two girls would be preforming shortly.

Being only second in a long line of people, neither girl was certian as to what the out come would be. Neither being able to play insturments of their own, Lily and Hermione had to do their research until they were able to charm a radio to play their music inside of the school. Hermione found a trick that would cause the radio to play only the music, not the words to the songs. Leaving them to sing without sounding even partially fake.

Once they were introduced, the girls walked out onto the stage that had been constructed just for that day. The way it had been set up, the twenty-four total groups would be narrowed to twelve that day, six the following, then to three. The final three would be narrowed to two. The two would share the chance to play at the Ball, giving both preformers a chance to actually enjoy the Ball.

The people watching fell silent as a steady, pulsing beat began to rise from the speakers.

Hermione smiled to Lily and the redhead returned the gesture as she stepped forward, each girl claiming a charmed microphone.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must have been about seventeen_

Lily's voice was the first to be heard, coming in as almost a purr. Surprising much of the people who were watching, they were most accustomed to the more reserved Head Girl. Her words were combined with stalking walk towards the edge of the stage

_The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long_

Hermione moved in the same motion as her friend, her voice holding a different, somewhat smoother quality. The girls turned to face the side of the stage, their backs pressed together as they both sang the next bit.

_till he was with me, yeah, me_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_till he was with me, yeah, me, singin'_

As they sang the end of the first verse, Hermioner bent her knees just slightly, leaning against the other's back for support as she slid down.

_I love rock 'n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock 'n' roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

The girls pushed apart from one another, putting all they could into the song. The combinations of their voices blended to make the sound rough yet saucy.

Lily moved back towards the edge of the stage as her next part started.

_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name_

_"That doesn't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same."_

Hermione let her gaze slide over the audience in an almost-seductive mannor, her eyes resting on Lily who smiled slightly.

_I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"_

_And next we were moving on_

_and he was with me, yeah, me_

_And next we were moving on_

_and he was with me, yeah, me, singin'_

Both girls moved back into the chorus, knowing the other knew where they were at in the song.

_I love rock 'n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock 'n' roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"_ Hermioner sang, drawing out the last word before Lily cut in with the next line.

_And next we were moving on_

_and he was with me, yeah, me, singin'_

_I love rock 'n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock 'n' roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

The girls finished the song with a final repeat of the chorus. When the applause started, both Lily and Hermione were grinning from ear to ear. When they had both calmed enough, they let the next song begin, the music was much slower than their first song though there was still a steady beat.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped to the front of the stage, bringing the microphone up to her lips as she began to sing softly but clearly.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles_

_Confusion is nothing new_

_Flashback--warm nights--_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories,_

_Time after--_

As soon as the verse was over and the word 'after' was sung, Lily moved forward, standing next to Hermione, each girl facing different direction. Hermione faced and sung to the right while Lily sang to the left.

_Sometimes you picture me--_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear_

_What you've said--_

_Then you say--go slow--_

_I fall behind--_

_The second hand unwinds_

When the chorus started, they let their voices to blend together once more.

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_After my picture fades and darkness has_

_Turned to gray_. Lily sang the first part of the next verse.

_Watching through windows--you're wondering_

_If I'm OK. _Hermione's voice cut in as soon as Lily's voice ended the word 'gray'.

_Secrets stolen from deep inside _Lily took up the next phrase as Hermione drew to a close on hers.

_The drum beats out of time--_ Hermione let her voice carry through the crowd before both girls let their voices blend for the chorus, once again.

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

At the insturmental break, the girl's stepped back from the edge of the stage and took a deep breath, Lily stepping forward again as the final verse started up.

_You said go slow--_

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds--_

This time, only Lily sang the chorus, Hermione staying in the background.

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

_Time after time._

Hermione's soft voice sang the last repeated phrase, fading out in the end.

_Time after time._

_Time after time._

_Time after time._

_Time after time._

Hermione and Lily exchanged grins and embraced eachother as the applause sounded through the room. They gave delighted squeals as they moved from the stage. Rather than joining the rest of the audience, the girls decided to get a few brief moments of quiet where they could celebrate their preformance. Even if they didn't win the spot to play at the Ball, it was worth it just to preform.

"We did it!" Lily beamed. "Wow. That was so much fun!"

Hermione grinned and nodded in agreement, "It was. Do you know who else will be preforming today?"

"I'm not completely sure. I thought I heard Sirius and James talk about preforming. I think I heard Sirius, Charlotta, and Chalyse trying to talk Remus into doing a Solo," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Did you hear whether or not he was going to do it?" Hermione asked in a would-be nonchalant manner.

Lily smirked in amusement but shook her head, "He wouldn't say."

The sound of applause came from the room they had just vacated, telling them that another group had just finished their first song. Hermione turned her gaze back to Lily, squeaking slightly in surprise when she was plowed into, arms embracing her tightly.

"You two were amazing!" Asha beamed.

"Thanks Ash," Lily smiled, hugging the girl once she'd released Hermione.

"How was the group that's just went?" Hermione asked.

"They were alright. I think they thought they were more syncronized than they actually were though," Asha replied.

"Who else will be preforming, do you know? I'm sure there will be more than just myself and Lily from Gryffindor, but what about the other Houses?"

Asha looked thoughtful and shrugged, "It's anyone's guess. Alot of people signed up but I think there have been several who've dropped out of the competition already. Nerves."

Another round of applause broke their conversation. Hermione glanced towards the door and then back to the other two girls, "What do you say we watch the rest of the competition?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lily shrugged.

The three girls quietly re-entered as the next preformer was setting up. It wasn't until they got settled and finally stopped their chatter that they realized just who was on stage. It seemed that James and Sirius had taken their comments seriously as the two boys were currently tuning instruments and preparing.

After a few moments of silence, the music started up and James stepped to the microphone, Sirius standing just off to the side.

_Everybody needs a little time away I heard her say, _

_from each other _

_Even lovers need a holiday _

_Far away from each other_.

James's warm tenor voice echoed through the room as the slow beat started.

_Hold me now_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

_I just want you to stay_

Sirius's voice moved to completment James's on the three phrases before fading out to just James once more.

_After all that we've been through _

_I will make it up to you _

_I promise to _

_And after all that's been said and done _

_You're just a part of me I can't let go_.

_Couldn't stand to be kept away _

_Just for the day, from your body _

_Wouldn't want to be swept away _

_Far away from the one that I love_

Sirius stepped up to the microphone and boy of the boys sang the chorus, Sirius's lower tenor completmenting the higher tenor voice of his best friend.

_Hold me now It's hard for me to say _

_I'm sorry I just want you to know _

_Hold me now _

_I really want to tell you I'm sorry _

_I could never let you go_

Sirius stepped back again, letting James finish out the song.

_After all that we've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to_

_And after all that's been said and done_

_You're just a part of me I can't let go_

_And after all that we've been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise to_

Everyone was rather surprised at the performance. Not because it was bad, just the opposite it was really good. But everyone had expected the boys to make a mockery of themselves with some off handed, crazy song. The fact that they chose a mellowed song, impressed most the audience, granted, disappointing some.

This time, James stepped back into the background, playing, as Sirius took a step forward to the microphone.

_Little ditty about Jack and Diane _

_Two American kids growin up in the Heartland _

_Jacky's gonna be a football star _

_Diane's debutante in the backseat of Jacky's car_

The more upbeat song fit the tone and personality of the singer. Hermione found herself impressed at the song choice.

_Suckin' on chili dogs outside the Tasty Freeze_

_Diane's sittin' on Jacky's lap_

_He's got his hand between her knees_

_Jacky said "Hey Diane lets run off_

_Behind the shady tree_

_Dribble off those Bobby Brooks_

_Let me do what I please."_

_And Jacky said,_

Sirius what might be confused as a cocky slur to his voice as he sang, but he was simply getting into the song. James stepped forward to accompany Sirius on the chorus, just as Sirius had done for his song.

_Oh yeah, life goes on_

_Long after the thrill of livin' is gone _

_Oh yeah, say life goes on _

_Long after the thrill of livin' is gone, _

_they walk on_

James steps back again and Sirius took over the next verse.

_Jacky sits back reflects his thoughts for the moment _

_Scratches his head and does his best James Dean. _

_"Well you know, Diane, we oughtta run of the city _

_Diane says "Baby, you aint missin' no-thing" _

_Jacky say yeah_

James stepped forward and both boys finished off the next part together.

_Oh yeah life goes on_

_Long after the thrill of livin is gone_

_Oh yeay say life goes on_

_Long after the thrill of livin is gone, they walk on_

_Gonna let it rock_

_Let it roll_

_Let the Bible Belt come down_

_And Save My soul_

_Hold on to 16 as long as you can_

_Changes come around real soon_

_Make us women and men_

Sirius grinned at the audience as he finished the song alone.

_Oh yeah life goes on_

_Long after the thrill of livin is gone_

_Oh yeah say life goes on_

_Long after the thrill of livin is gone_

_Little ditty about Jack and Diane_

_Two American kids doin' the best they can._

Both Gryffindor boys grinned as the audience erupted in applause. Hermione glanced sideways to her redheaded friend to see her clapping as enthusiastically as anyone. She chuckled inwardly and joined the applause.

The rest of the performances were just as good as the first few, save one or two who only attempted because they could, not because they had the talent. There had been preformances from each house, she found it a shame that none of the 7th year Slytherins had auditioned, but it wasn't surprising, really. It seemed to take forever to get through all the contestants, but finally they reached what was to be the last one.

Hermione, who had been speaking in hushed tones to Asha, slapped her hands over her mouth when she saw another familiar friend. Remus clearly wasn't as comfortable on stage as his other two friends, from where she was sitting, Hermione could see the pink tinge staining his cheeks.

The song started out slowly and Remus stood alone at the microphone. After a moment of just music, he sang softly, his tenor voice let the words roll from his tongue making the song soothing to the audience.

_I hope the days come easy_

_And the moments pass slow_

_And each road leads you_

_Where you want to go_

_And if you're faced with the choice_

_And you have to choose_

_I hope you choose the one_

_That means the most to you_

_And if one door opens _

_To another door closed_

_I hope you keep on walkin' _

_'Til you find the window_

_If it's cold outside_

_show the world the warmth_

_of your smile_

_But more than anything_

_More than anything_

_My wish for you_

_Is that this life becomes_

_All that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big,_

_Your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry _

_more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there gettin'_

_Where you're gettin' to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_and wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish._

Remus had apparently forgotten his stage fright during the song, the blush had disappeared from his cheeks and his voice had become stronger during the chorus.

_I hope you never look back_

_But you never forget_

_All the ones who love you_

_And the place you left_

_I hope you always forgive_

_And you never regret_

_And you help somebody_

_Every chance you get_

_Oh, you find god's grace_

_In every mistake_

_And always give more than you take_

_But more than anything_

_More than anything._

His hands had wrapped around the end of the microphone, not pulling it from the stand, but remaining positioned just behind it. His voice remained strong throughout the verse and the chorus.

_My wish for you_

_Is that this life becomes_

_All that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big,_

_Your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry _

_more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there gettin'_

_Where you're gettin' to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_and wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish._

_My wish for you_

_Is that this life becomes_

_All that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big,_

_Your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry _

_more than you can hold_

_And while you're out there gettin'_

_Where you're gettin' to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_and wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish._

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know_

_Somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big._

He let his words fade out and then exhaled heavily has his ambered gaze moved over the audience who looked slightly stunned. He felt heat rising over his cheeks again but it only worsened when the applause errupted. Remus smiled and caught his breath. Once the audience fell silent another soft melody started and he stepped forward to the microphone once again.

_In a book in a box in the closet_

_In a line in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on a front porch_

_Late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper_

_Beneath the moon_

_There it was at the tip of my fingers_

_There it was at the tip of my tongue_

_There you were and I had never_

_Been that far_

_There it was the whole world_

_Wrapped inside my arms_

_And I let it all slip away--_

His words were strong but his voice was soft and light with the first verse of the song. It gew slightly louder when he started on the chorus.

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say._

_There's a rain that'll _

_never stop falling._

_There's a wall that I've tried_

_to take down_

_What I should've said_

_just wouldn't pass my lips_

_So I held back and now_

_we've come to this._

_And it's too late now--_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say._

_What do I do, What do I say_

_And no one else to Blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_.

His voice softened and faded out at the end. He took another deep breath and exhaled as he stepped back from the microphone, a smile on his face.

After the many rounds of applause given, the students were dismissed from the room. The judges would debate on the performances and at the end of dinner, the six finalists would be notified so they could prepare a song for the next round of preformances the following morning.

The chatter was loud as the students made their way towards the Great Hall. It was still fairly early but dinner would be welcomed after all the excitement. The group of Gryffindor 7th year performers exchanged compliements and hugs were shared.

Hermione gave Remus a warm smile as they hugged lightly, "You were great, Remus. The songs you picked fit your voice perfectly."

He flushed slightly but smiled, "Thanks, you and Lily were really good as well."

Sirius moved forward, drapping an arm over each of Hermione and Remus's shoulders, "Well, I sure would hate to be those judges right now."

Hermione smiled and shrugged slightly, "Well, there's no use waiting here, come on, we should at least go get something to eat. I was so nervous I couldn't touch breakfast."

"Same here," Remus agreed.

The group chatted happily as they made their way towards the Hall, thoughts of who may or may not win left their minds. They were all pleased with the way their performances went. If they didn't get the spot, so be it.

**Author's Note: _This chapter went smoother, in terms of writing, than any of the others. I hope you enjoyed it. Here is a list of the song titles and artists for you, they're not my songs, I claim no rights to them._**

**_I Love Rock 'n Roll _**_- Joan Jet_

_**Time After Time** - Cindy Lauper_

_**Hard to Say I'm Sorry** - Chicago_

_ **Jack and Diane **- John Cougar Mellencamp_

_ **My Wish **- Rascal Flatts_

**_Words I Couldn't Say _**_- Rascal Flatts  
_


	6. Chapter 6

"You guys did really well, Hermione. I'm so glad that you and Lily made it into the next stage of the competition," Peter said, smiling to the witch.

Hermione grinned and nodded in agreement, "I hadn't expected to make it, but I'm so glad that we did."

Dumbledore had announced at dinner the previous night before that Hermione and Lily as well as Remus had made it to the next round of the competition. James and Sirius were a bit bummed that they hadn't made it, but they spared no pity when it came to picking on Remus.

Hermione glanced across the table and gave Remus a somewhat teasing grin. He had auditioned because he was talked into it, he had hardly expected to get any further than the first audition. The young werewolf blushed but glared, "I don't think I'm going ot stay in the competition."

"Remus! You've got to! You've got such an amazing voice you can't just give up now!" Hermione said in shock. Surely he was joking.

"It's not really my thing. I can't sing that well, I don't know how I got picked over James and Sirius," he shrugged.

"Nonsense. Remus, you got a louder applause than most of the groups that performed yesterday. Don't leave me and Lils in this competition alone," Hermione said, "You know you want to stick through it."

"There's no way I'm going to win," he stated flatly.

"It doesn't _matter_ if you win or not. All that matters is that you give it your best shot," she replied. "Besides, I thing you've got a very good chance in winning. What do you think, Peter?"

Peter nodded in agreement with Hermione. "You did really well, Moony. It's hardly like you to give up on something so soon."

"I'm not giving up, it'd just…not my type of thing," Remus said with a small shrug.

"Remus, don't give me that. You had a blast up on stage, anyone one of us could see that from where we were sitting," Hermione replied. "You're not really going to quit, are you?"

Remus shrugged, "D'you really think I have a chance?"

"Absolutely. You have got an amazing talent for this, Remus. I love hearing you sing," the witch smiled.

The werewolf was silent for a few moments and then shrugged, "I suppose I'll stick through. If I make a fool of myself, I'm blaming you."

"That's not going to happen," Hermione smiled.

The three students continued eating their breakfast in silence. Remus and Hermione had learned the hard way the day before that not eating before the performance was a very bad idea. Only when Dumbledore rose to his feet to inform the performers that they were to proceed to the performing room, did the two Gryffindors move to their feet. They made their way nervously towards the doors where they met up with Lily, from there the three moved to the room.

They came to a stop infront of the doors where a list had been posted. It told the order that the second round winners would play. Remus, to his dismay, was up first, followed immediately by Hermione and Lily.

"Don't worry, Remus, you'll do great, I'm sure of it," Lily said, giving the wizard a one-armed hug before entering the room and taking her seat.

Hermione remained outside in the hallway with Remus, hoping to keep him somewhat calm before he had to go onto stage. She could tell he was nervous, his face was rather pale and his hands shook slightly. She offered him a small smile and a playful push to his shoulder, "Don't be so nervous, Remus. You're going to do great."

"Why I let you guys talk me into this, I'll never know," He muttered, shaking his head.

"Don't be like that. Besides, in all seriousness, you've got a great talent for this and you've got an amazing singing voice that serenades everyone within the sound of your voice," Hermione said with a warm smile. "Just go up there, and sing the best that you can and at the end of the song, everyone will be speechless."

Remus laughed softly and shook his head, "What is it about you, Hermione Granger?" When she tilted her head in question, he smiled, his hand rising to rest against the side of her face. "What is it about you that makes me want to believe everything that you say, that makes me want to make sure that smile never leaves your face?"

There was nothing she could say that wouldn't be a spoiler so she said nothing. She leaned slightly into his hand, his thumb brushing gently over her cheek. Her gaze lifted to meet his softened amber one and her smile softened. Movement from both of them seemed to pause briefly before they both felt themselves leaning inward only to pull back quickly when they heard footsteps nearing the corner.

Remus's hand fell back to his side and the two exchanged glances, trying not to shoot glares at the other three Marauders, Chaylse, Charlotta, and Asha who were coming to watch the performances. Hermione sighed inwardly and gave Remus a reassuring but brief hug and a whispered 'good luck' before entering the room with her friends and sitting between Lily and Asha.

The girls had been chattering softly but fell silent when Remus approached the stage. The music was soft and steady but fairly quick. He stood silently behind the microphone for a few moments, mentally counting the beats before starting in.

_Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic a cherry cola_

He had stepped forward, taking the microphone from its stand and pushing the stand off the stage and out of his way, continuing the song as he walked across the stage, his stage fright vanishing as the song continued.

_I dont need to try and explain  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again I might move  
So slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
Of the human cannonball  
That I need to I want to_

Come stand a little bit closer  
Breath in and get a bit higher  
Youll never know what hit you  
When I get to you

His gaze moved over the audience, searching for and resting briefly on Hermione, his lips turning upward in a slight smile before his gaze continued moving. The said gesture did not go unnoticed by either Remus's or Hermione's friends.

_Ooh I want you  
I dont know if I need you  
But ooh Id die to find out  
Ooh I want you  
I dont know if I need you  
But ooh Id die to find out_

_Im the kind of person who endorses  
A deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect  
Is what I live for  
But a look then a smell of perfume  
Its like Im down on the floor  
And I dont know what Im in for_

_Conversation has a time and place  
In the interaction of a lover and  
A mate  
But the time of talking  
Using symbols using words  
Can be likened to a deep sea diver  
Who is swimming with a raincoat_

_Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
Youll never know what hit you  
When I get to you_

_Ooh I want you  
I dont know if I need you  
But ooh Id die to find out  
Ooh I want you  
I dont know if I need you  
But ooh Id die to find out_

_Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic a cherry cola_

_I dont need to try and explain  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again I might move  
So slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
Of the human cannonball  
That I need to I want to_

_Ooh I want you  
I dont know if I need you  
But ooh Id die to find out  
Ooh I want you  
I dont know if I need you  
But ooh Id die to find out_

_So can we find out._

Remus's stagefright was no where to be seen by the time he'd finished his first song and a bright smile was on his expression as he recieved a round of applause. He took a deep breath as the next song started and stepped forward, his gaze meeting with Hermione's again. He gaze a almost unnoticable wink as he started once again.

_Yeah, I know it hurts  
Yeah, I know you're scared  
Walkin' down  
The road that leads  
To Who-Knows-Where_

_Dont'cha hang your head  
Dont'cha give up yet  
When courage starts  
To disappear  
I will be right here_

_When your world  
Breaks down  
And the voices tell you,  
"Turn around"_

_When your dreams  
Give out  
I will carry you  
Carry you_

_When the stars  
Go blind  
And the darkness starts to  
Flood your eyes_

_When you're fallin'  
Behind  
I will carry you_

Remus's gaze rested with Hermione's again, though moving around at a steady pace, trying not to be too suspicious, though, it hardly did him any good. It was Sirius, of all people, who was the first to point out that he seemed to be singing directly to a certian bushy haired witch.

_Everybody cries  
Everybody bleeds  
No one ever  
Said that life's  
An easy thing  
That's the beauty of it_

_When you lose your way  
Close your eyes  
'N' go to sleep  
Wake up to  
Another day_

_When your world  
Breaks down  
And the voices tell you,  
"Turn around"  
When your dreams  
Give out  
I will carry you  
Carry you_

_When the stars  
Go blind  
And the darkness starts to  
Flood your eyes  
When you've fallen  
Behind  
I will carry you_

_You should know now  
That you're not alone  
Take my heart and we will find  
You will find  
Your way ho-ome_

_When your dreams  
give out  
I will carry you  
Carry you_

_When the stars  
Go blind  
And the darkness starts to  
Flood your eyes  
When you've fallen  
Behind  
I will carry you  
Carry you  
I will carry you  
Carry you_

When the song ended, Remus summoned the microphone stand back to him and settled the charmed device back onto its stand. James, Sirius, and Peter were clearly among the loudest, though Hermione and her group of friends weren't too far behind in terms of volume.

Hermione and Lily got to their feet, making their way towards the stage as Remus was climbing down the steps. Lily whispered a 'good job' as she passed and Hermione gave a warm smile. Remus caught hold of Hermione's hand in passing, both exchanging gentle squeases as they passed, neither breaking their stride. When their hands dropped back to their sides, Hermione followed Lily onto the stage.

They grinned brightly to those in the audience and each pulled a microphone from the stand and stepped towards the edge of the stage.

Lily started out the song, her voice sharp but quiet, slowly gaining volume as she sang.

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it_

Hermione started in just after Lily's verse ended.

_You treat me like Im a princess  
Im not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was_

The two witches exchanged smiles as the tempo kicked up and then their gazes moved out towards the audience, once again, each girl singing to a different side of the room. Hermione 'just so happened' to be singing in the direction of the Marauders, thus, Remus. Both voices, however, came together in the chorus.

_Youve already won me over in spite of me  
Dont be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Dont be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldnt help it  
Its all your fault_

Hermione started on the second verse, smiling as she sang.

_Your love is think and it swallowed me whole  
Youre so much braver than I gave you credit for  
Thats not lip service_

Once again the girls' voices came together, and the chorus was sung loudly and just as saucily as the previous songs.

_Youve already won me over in spite of me  
Dont be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Dont be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldnt help it  
Its all your fault_

Lily took over the next verse, her voice light as though she was thinking in verse.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience_

Once again, Hermione cut in just after Lily's verse, her own lighter alto twisting the song just slightly to make it their own.

_Youre the best listener that Ive ever met  
Youre my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long  
Ive never felt this healthy before  
Ive never wanted something rational  
I am aware now_

_I am aware now_

For the final repeat of the chorus, Lily's voice joined Hermione's once more.

_Youve already won me over in spite of me  
Dont be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Dont be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldnt help it  
Its all your fault_

Applause rang through the room once again and the girl's smiled warmly in response as a rougher sounding beat came through the air. Lily grinned, almost wolfishly as she stepped forward on the stage, her gaze moving to rest on the group of Marauders as her sharp voice sang out.

_Well youre the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Thats o.k., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

Lily had taken the stance of a fighter when she'd said 'Put up your dukes', all the while her gaze remaining on the group of Marauders, one who'd remain unnamed, in particular. Hermione faced the opposite way so the girls were standing back-to-back, as they might if they'd gotten in a fight together, her voice rang out just after Lily's.

_You come on with a come on, you dont fight fair  
But thats o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down, its all in vain  
Ill get right back on my feet again!_

Both girls belted out the chorus together, their movements sharp but smooth as though they were in a real fight. They would jab out, as though really fighting an unseen opponent.

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

Hermione's eyes scanned the audience in an almost haughty way as she sang the next and last verse of the song.

_Well youre the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place_

Lily stepped away from Hermione to stand at the edge of the stage, her voice belting out the next verse, holding no reserves as they gave the song a kick of spirit. Hermione stepped next to her and the final repeats of the chorus rang out just as bluntly and wildly as the first lines.

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on, hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

The girls stepped back from the edge of the stage, panting as they attempted to catch their breath. They punched up into the air and grinned as the applause echoed. With that, they replaced the microphones and took their leave of the stage, retaking their seats next to the other girls.

It seemed to take forever for the other four groups to finish performing. They were all excellent, there was no denying that. The girls just wanted out of their chairs and to be able to talk with out being rude. Despite the fact that there were only four groups singing two, two-to-four minute songs, it seemed to drag on.

Finally, the room was dismissed with the promise that, once again, the winners of the round would be informed by that evening at dinner. The girls exited the room cheerfully, all talking rather loudly with Lily and Hermione in the middle.

Asha linked arms with Hermione and the brunette smiled brightly only to jump slightly when some one called out for Lily.

"Hey Evans!"

The group of girls paused and glanced over their shoulders. James jogged up to the group with the other three shortly behind him. "So, what was _that_ about?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She replied airily.

"You guys did really well," Peter said, as he caught up, moving to walk next to Sirius at the front of the group, walking just infront of Hermione and Asha.

"Thanks, Peter, we had a blast with it," Hermione smiled, jumping slightly as she felt a hand rest at the small of her back. She glanced up and smiled slightly, "You did really well too, Remus. See, I told you that you shouldn't give it up."

Remus laughed and shrugged, "Yeah, you told me alright."

"It was obvious you were having fun up there," Asha commented. "You're a natural."

"I definately had a blast, there's no denying that," He said with a small smile. "So who made the choices on your songs this time around?" He asked, glancing between Hermione and Lily.

Lily grinned and shrugged, "I chose one of the songs and 'Mione chose one of the songs."

Remus smirked, "I think I know which was which."

"Actually, It might surprise you that I _didn't_ chose 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot', Hermione chose that one," Lily replied.

Sirius moved forward, not paying any attention to the fact that he knocked Remus out of the way, his arm draping over Hermione's shoulders, "Well Miss Granger, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Hermione grinned innocently and shrugged, "I've got a whole list of people you could blame for corrupting me like that."

"Oh really? Do tell," Sirius said with a smirk, ignoring the mild glare that Remus shot him.

Hermione tilted her head slightly as though in thought, "Well, There's you four. Lily and Asha," She grinned slightly to Asha who stuck her tongue out at her. "And of course, more than anyone, Harry and Ron. They've been the worse."

"Who're they?" Sirius asked.

"Harry and Ron? They were the only friends I had until I came here. They were great," Hermione replied fondly.

"I never pictured you in a relationship with _two_ guys," Sirus mused.

Hermione's eyes bulged and she swatted his arm, glaring slightly, "I wasn't _dating_ them Sirius Black!"

"Uh-huh, of course you weren't."

"I wasn't! Ron and I made an attempt but it was a no-go from the beginning and I wouldn't date Harry," She replied.

"Why not?"

"Because, I was probably closer to Harry than to Ron but Harry...Harry was more like a brother. It would have ruined any friendship we had if we were to attempt to date," She shrugged.

"Well...Good," Sirius said with a nod.

"Why is that good, Sirius?" Asha frowned.

"Because that leaves Miss Granger, here, open for our dear Moony!" Sirius grinned, earning a cuff to the back of the head by his werewolf friend, whose face was quickly redening. "Ouch! Moony! So abusive! Did you guys see that?"

"I'd say you deserved it, Sirius," Lily replied.

"So cruel," Sirius pouted.

"Get over it," Hermione grinned, knocking his arm off of her shoulder. The group laughed cheerily as they made their way through the castle and to the Gryffindor Common room. The Marauders hurried forward, taking their favorite chairs near the fire, causing the girls to scowl slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes at the behavior and she and Asha claimed the small couch.

The group of girls and the Marauders disolved into their own converstations. Hermione, meanwhile, just sat back and watched, a small smile on her expression. Things were so different from what she had been used to, but at the same time, there was hardly any difference at all. She hadn't been used to having many female friends in her own time. Most of the girls in her year were just too...girlie. She and Ginny got along really well, but even they didn't get along as well as Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The Trio.

Her smile softened as she thought over everything from _her _past. The boys. The danger. The war. With the final thought crossing her mind, her gaze moved over the group. She was there to _stop_ some of those events from happening.

Could she really keep Peter from changing sides when she didn't know what caused him to switch to begin with? Could she really save Lily and James from their deaths at the hands of Voldemort? Could she keep Sirius from loosing 12 years of his life to Azkaban? Could she possibly manage to stop Severus from joining the ranks of the Death Eaters and stop him from having to kill Dumbledore?

Could she give the people she knew and loved a better life?

That was the question that rang through her mind loudest of all. If she could make these changes, stop these events from happening, would she be able to give those she loved from her own time, a better life?

She could only hope.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when Asha laid over on the couch, her dark-haired head resting in her lap. She smiled softly, one of her hands moving to play with the girl's hair as her gaze began to move again, resting momentarily on each individual. Lily. James. Sirius...Remus. Peter. Chalyse. Charlotta. Asha.

The determination that was usually reserved for Harry's stunts and for homework rose in her chest and she set her jaw stubbornly. She knew the changes weren't going to be easy to make. She knew that they would have to be made delicately. But she was determined to keep these people, the ones she had grown to care greatly about over the last few weeks, from the fate that their futures dealt them in her time.

She would keep them safe.

**Author's Note: I hope you found this chapter as fun to read as it was to write. What did you think about that almost-kiss between Hermione and Remus? What about her little personal debate there at the end? Do you have some ideas as to what you'd like to see happen in the near-future chapters? Well, review and let me know!**

**Once again, I've got a few songs in this chapter and I've got to give credit where credit is due, so here are the titles of the songs I use and the artists to whom the songs belong!**

**_I want you_ - Savage Garden**

**_I Will Carry You - _Clay Aiken**

**_Head Over Feet_ - Alanis Morissette**

**_Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ - Pat Benatar**

**I'm not sure if there will be any more songs in the next few chapters--the ball is still in the works. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you continue to read this story. Constructive criticizim is always welcome, so feel free to tell me what you think about the story thus far.**

**Until next time!**

**Brighter Side of Darkness**


	7. Chapter 7

Much to the relief of the contestants, the Headmaster announced that the following day would not contain any performances. The day would serve as a chance for the young performers to rest their voices and decide on the songs that would be used for the following day's finals.

During the off-day, it became obvious to both the Marauders as well as Lily and the Girls just how close the contest had brought Hermione and Remus. Maybe it was because of the way they automatically took seats next to one another at breakfast. Or perhaps the less-than-discreet stolen glances when one thought that none of the others were looking. Either way, it was obvious and, to them, very amusing.

"Hermione, we were going to ask Dumbledore's permission to go on a trip to find our dresses this weekend, do you think he'd agree to that?" Asha asked, curiously.

The brunette witch glanced upwards to the staff table then back to her friend with a shrug, "He probably won't mind too much but it would depend on where, exactly, you're wanting to go."

Asha and Charlotta exchanged glances before the Arabic girl responded, "Well, we were hoping to convince him to let us go to Muggle London this weekend."

Hermione and Lily glanced to one another, thoughtfully, and then both pairs of eyes moved towards where the Headmaster sat. The girls glanced away sheepishly when Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes met theirs, Hermione remembering the fact that the wizard was skilled in Legimency.

The young witch peered back up as the older man smiled and turned back to his food. She knew that he'd seen her mind. Turning back to her friends, Hermione shrugged, "We'll just have to ask, I suppose."

"You would go this weekend?" Remus asked, curiously but casually.

"Preferably," Charlotta nodded.

Hermione frowned in confusion as a cloud seemed to dampen the young wizard's expression, "Dumbledore isn't holding the contest over the weekend, Remus."

"I know that," He replied, almost irritably.

"Remus? What's wrong?" the witch frowned.

"Nothing. I hope Dumbledore agrees to let you go," He said, a hint of bitterness to his voice. He got to his feet and, without glancing back, left the Great Hall.

"Well that was strange," Chaylse mused.

Lily glanced towards the three remaining Marauders questioningly, "Any ideas as to what that was about?"

"No idea," Sirius mused while James nodded in agreement.

"And here _I'm_ usually the one lacking and I know why he's upset," Peter sighed.

"Well, why don't you enlighten the rest of us, Wormtail," Sirius frowned, not liking the idea of his friend knowing what he didn't about his other friend.

The chubby boy shook his head and sighed once more. "He probably figures that the three of us are going to want to go to London with the girls," he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He could always go with us though," Sirius said, confused.

"No," Wormtail replied. "No, he couldn't. If you remember right, _Padfoot_, he's already had plans this weekend for a while now."

The light finally came on in the other wizard's mind and immediately, a guilty look crossed his expression, "I had completely forgotten about that."

"I'd noticed," Peter grumbled.

Hermione listened to the quiet conversation. She knew, of course, what Remus's previously-made plans, even if she wasn't supposed to know. The brunette bit her lip in thought before rising from the table.

"I'm going to make sure he's alright," she stated. Without waiting for any further response, she moved towards the doors and went in search of her friend.

It took her awhile to find Remus, he'd manage to hide fairly well behind one of the large trunks of a shade tree out on the school ground, near the lake. Without a word, Hermione seated herself next to the young werewolf, their shoulders brushing just slightly. She followed his gaze across the lake, just sitting in silence.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked, quietly, his gaze not moving from their spot somewhere on the opposite end of the grounds.

"Well, if some one I care about is clearly upset about something, I'm going to try and see if I can, in some way, help. Even if there's nothing I can really do, at least I can be there for them," She said, her own gaze moving to rest on his tired face.

"It just kind of stung that they'd forget plans that'd been made for weeks now, you know?" He said, with a small shrug.

"I know," she said, quietly. "They were reminded, if it makes you feel any better. And they feel like total prats for forgetting to begin with."

A wry smile crossed his expression and he shook his head, "Well, that's good, I guess."

"And I came to try and make you feel better, if that counts for anything," she said, with a teasing smile.

He chuckled softly, his hand moving to take hers, "It certainly does, Hermione."

Her gaze fell to their, now linked, hands and she smiled softly, letting her head rest against his shoulder, "Good. I'd hate to make my trip out here a complete waste."

"That'd never be the case, Hermione," Remus said quietly, a faint tinge of blush rising over his cheeks.

Hermione lifted her head to look up into his eyes, smiling gently. She watched as something in his expression changed, watched his ambered eyes study her curiously, his head tilting just so. Her eyes flitted from his eyes to his lips and back when he moistened his lips almost nervously.

Apparently, that was what he was waiting for. He lowered his face to hers, his lips pressing tentatively to hers. When she pressed into the kiss, he became a little more comfortable and the hand not holding hers lifted into her hair, sliding through the brown locks to rest at the nape of her neck, holding her lips to his drawing a shiver down her spine.

To Hermione, everything around them disappeared for a moment. The reminders of what the future was to bring. The school it's self and everyone in it. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Had she thought about it, she'd have realized who this man was in _her_ present time. Her former professor. Thankfully, she wasn't thinking. At that moment, that world didn't exist even in thought.

That is until the sound of a well-animated stream of coughs brought them back to reality.

The pair pulled apart a deep red flushing up over their faces as their eyes rested on the small group that was their friends. Their hands remained interlaced in between them but they sat their momentarily speechless. As they studied their friends' expression.

Without a word, the girls made their way to sit near Hermione, Asha moving to use the other witch's thigh as a pillow, smirking discretely to her friend. Lily, Charlotta, and Chaylse all found their own spots and made themselves comfortable, they three guys following suit, however, the guys all took a moment to tease their friend.

Knowing it wasn't the end of that conversation, the group settled comfortably in the grass around the large tree trunk. Sirius, laying sprawled out in the soft grass, using his hands as pillows, glanced over at the group, "I'm glad we're all spending our last Christmas holiday at Hogwarts here together..." he said quietly.

They all nodded in agreement. "It'll be a blast. Even if none of you do perform at the Ball. We're going to have so much fun," Asha said.

"Of course we are. We planned it," James grinned, stretched out and propped up on one elbow next to Lily.

The conversation steered in that direction until the sun had slipped well over their heads and a very loud rumble interrupted the conversation and all eyes moved to Sirius. "What? I'm hungry!"

Everyone laughed and pulled themselves to their feet, neither Hermione nor Remus noted the glances they received when they rose, their hands still intertwined. The group made their way back towards the castle and Hermione's mind drifted back to the mental conversation that she'd had the night prior. Could she change things? That was her biggest question. She was only one person after all. She had the determination, and she had her mind set...but would that be enough? Would that be enough to put her plans into motion?

Her gaze drifted to Remus. He was so young, walking next to her. Not tired and aged at the stress his life put on him in her time. She watched James and Lily exchange glances. They were growing closer. Just like they were supposed to. Peter had been included in a lot of things...was he already plotting the betrayal of his friends? Sirius…Sirius was a fun loving guy. His face was youthful and nearly carefree. His eyes were bright and always seemed to have mischief shining in them. They weren't dulled and sunken in from years in Azkaban. Things were right. Things had to stay this way.

They made their way into the Great Hall for lunch and took their normal seats. Hermione's gaze moved immediately to the head table where she knew that she would find Dumbledore. His warm gaze met hers and he nodded. He knew. He understood her train of thought. Though...there really wasn't a whole lot he could do to help her. This was on her. She knew her present time. She knew the events that led up to everything. Her eyes scanned the Hall and came to rest on Severus who caught her glance and arched a brow slightly. He seemed to be able to tell her mind was troubled as well. She gave him a weak smile and turned back towards her own table.

"Not hungry, Hermione?" Asha asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Not really. I've just got a lot on my mind. I think I'm going to go lay down for a while, alright?" Hermione said, absently, ignoring her friend's concerned expression as she rose to her feet, her hand squeezing Remus's shoulder gently as she made her way back towards the dormitory.

When she reached her dormitory, Hermione pulled out a notebook, her quill and ink and made her way back down to the common room couch, settling down comfortably. She allowed her eyes to move to the quivering flames of the fire, and she stared blankly into them as her mind wandered off.

What ever happened to Asha, Charlotta, and Chaylse in her time? Why had Sirius and Remus never spoken of the girls? Did something bad happen to them? Or between the group? She already knew that Asha was crazy about Severus Snape but…could it be possible that, in Hermione's timeline, that could have driven the pretty Arabic girl to the opposing side? To stand next to the one that she'd fallen for? It was possible, Hermione had never thought to as about the girl's blood lineage. Then again, even Severus wasn't a pureblood.

A heavy sigh escaped the petite witch as she lowered her eyes to her notebook and quickly started scratching thoughts into the parchment in the layout of a chart. The first column contained the heading "This Timeline", the second was labeled "My Timeline" and the words "What Needs to Change" titled the third and final column.

The sound of other students entering the common room brought Hermione's mind back to the present and she quickly charmed the page to look like a normal writing assignment. Tucking her wand back into her pocket, she began filling in the second column, the one she knew the most about:

Peter's betrayal. Sirius 13 years in Azkaban. Lily and James's murders. Bellatrix's attack on the Longbottoms. The attack that should have killed Harry and disembodied Voldemort. Harry living with the Dursleys. First year with Voldemort trying to steal the Sorcerer's stone. Second year with the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny being caught up in the mess. Third year with the dementors at Hogwarts. Fourth year with Voldemort's return and the death of Cedric Diggory. Fifth year the Ministry of Magic's defiance and the attack within the Ministry it's self. The death of Sirius. Last year and Harry's studies of the Horcrux's. Malfoy's involvement in the attack on Hogwarts. The death of Dumbledore.

Hermione read briefly over her list and bit her lip to keep herself from letting go of her emotions again. There was a lot of death written in that single column. She shook her head and forced herself to focus.

No sooner had she started on the first column, did she jump nearly a foot from her seat when some one sat next to her, touching her arm gently. Her wide eyes darted up and came to rest on the girl that was very quickly becoming as dear to her as Harry and Ron.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me come around the couch," Asha said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I was just working on something. You know how I am when I get focused."

Asha nodded silently and scooted closer, peering over Hermione's shoulder, "So what are you working on?"

Hesitating a moment, "It's a personal project that I've been trying to get through with…"

"Anything I could help with?" Asha inquired. Knowing the pages were charmed to hide the real words on the parchment.

Hermione fell silent for a moment and studied her friend. She had always known in times like this she could always go to her boys. Harry more often than Ron, just because of Ron's temper. "Maybe. I just need to you promise me something and in no way, none whatsoever, can you break this promise."

Asha tilted her head curiously, slight suspicion in her eyes. "Okay?"

"Whatever I tell you, as bizarre as it might sound, trust me on it. It's going to sound crazy and you're going to want to run for the nurse, I already know this, but please don't. Secondly, you cant' tell _anyone_ anything about what I tell you. Not a word. It stays solely between you and I," Hermione said pointedly.

The other girl had an expression that was a combination between confused, concerned, but more than anything, more curious than before. She nodded her head slowly and nodded, "Okay, I can do that. What's up?"

Hermione glanced around the common room. Too many people. With a sigh she caught hold of her friend's hand and pulled her up to the dormitory that the small group of girls shared, placing a silencing charm over the door. Turning back to face Asha, she sighed and took a seat on her bed, Asha following her lead.

"Remember this is going to sound absolutely crazy but it's the truth, okay?" Hermione stated, nervously searching for words to explain her situation. When she got a nod of understanding, she continued. "Asha, I'm actually from the future. Harry, my best friend, is the son of Lily and James. His eyes are the same shape and color as Lily's and he looks just like his father. It scared me nearly to death when I first met James because of that. Ron? He's the son of Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley."

Asha looked at her blankly, trying to let this bit of information register in her mind. "That would explain how you knew the castle so well when you got here. And how you knew so much magic when you got here…things that aren't possible for an underage witch with a home school teacher."

Hermione sighed in relief and nodded. "In my timeline, where I'm from…things are really really bad. One of the guys that I've been going to Hogwarts with, a Slytherin, apparently sent me back in time to fix the things that went wrong. Change things."

"But that's illegal," Asha frowned.

"I know, and that's why you can't tell anyone any of this," Hermione replied.

Asha nodded, "Okay, so what do you need my help for?"

"There are some of these changes that I can make, that I know I can do…I just need another perspective and I'm going to need help. It's not something that Dumbledore, in his position, can really help with," Hermione explained.

"Okay...so how are we going to do this? Can you tell me what your time line looks like, so I have an idea?" Asha asked, uncertain if she really wanted to know.

"It's bad, Asha. It's really bad," Hermione sighed. "About two years or so after you graduated from Hogwarts, Tom Riddle, who calls himself Lord Voldemort came stronger and more powerful. His mark would be seen glowing over homes on a nightly basis, that mark told all witches and wizards that a murder had occurred in that home, more often than not by the Killing Curse, few were simply killed, most were tortured before they were murdered.

"Harry was born that July. It was shortly after his birth that Dumbledore received word from a spy within Voldemort's circle, that Lily, James, and Harry were being targeted. Dumbledore advised that they go into hiding, securing their location with a Secret Keeper. Dumbledore, being the most obvious choice, refused. As did Sirius. Everyone knew how close Sirius and James were in school. 'Like brothers'. Everyone would expect Sirius to be the secret keeper. To everyone's knowledge, he _was_ the secret keeper. Everyone but Sirius, Dumbledore, James, Lily, and Peter, thought that Sirius was the most likely candidate and that he was indeed the secret keeper. But he wasn't.

They had decided to make Peter the secret keeper…the way Sirius in my time put it, 'who in their right mind would suspect Peter Pettigrew?' It turned out, that Peter had been serving in Voldemort's circle for a year prior, why he changed sides, I've yet to discover. He told Voldemort where Lily and James had gone into hiding. The Halloween after Harry's first birthday, Voldemort showed up at the door of Godric's Hollow, where the Potter's had been hiding. He killed James first, as James did everything he could to stop him from getting to Lily and Harry. He told Lily that if she stepped aside and let him kill Harry that he would let her go. You know Lils, there was no way she was going to step aside. He killed her. And he tried to kill Harry with the same Killing curse but some how it backfired. Destroyed his body, leaving him a spirit barely clinging to life. "

"Sirius had gone to check up on Peter and Peter was gone from the place he was staying and there was no sign of force. He showed up to Godric's Hollow to find his best friends dead and Hagrid pulling a crying Harry from the house. He knew what had happened and when he went to confront Peter, Peter loudly accused Sirius of betraying the Potter's and then blew himself up along with eleven nearby muggles. Leaving Sirius to take the fall for not only his and the muggles' murders…but also the betrayal of Lily and James."

Hermione paused when she heard a quiet sniffle and she glanced up at Asha, who was fighting tears at what she'd heard so far.

"Harry was sent to live with Lily's sister and her husband. When he showed up at Hogwarts. He was famous for surviving the curse but his aunt and uncle banned him from even asking questions about his parents. Anyway, the first two years at Hogwarts, Voldemort attacked twice attempting to come back to full power. The second time nearly killing Ron's sister, Ginny. The third year Sirius escaped from Azkaban after thirteen years and ended up at the school. Remus was our DADA professor that year," She added that part with a small smile in thought, "the best teacher of the subject we'd had the whole six years I was there, ironically enough. But anyway…He finally proved his innocence to all of us. To Remus, Harry, Ron and myself."

"Our fourth year, Voldemort managed a scheme that brought him back to full power and had killed one of our Hufflepuff students, Cedric. Nearly killed Harry there too but Harry got a way. The Ministry outright refused to believe Harry's testimony and throughout that summer and the following school year the Prophet wrote slanderous things about he and Dumbledore so that the general public wouldn't believe them. It was awful. The Minsitry posted the Undersecretary of the Ministry as a teacher of DADA in the school. She wanted us to study theory and theory only. What a waste. They believed, however when there was an attack on the Ministry. An attack that left another person dead. Sirius this time. Harry and Remus were both crushed. Sirius had been Harry's godfather. It was hard on all of us, but those two especially. They'd already been through so much loss.

"Last year was difficult. Things had been getting worse and worse as Voldemort gained power and supporters. At the end…there was an attack on Hogwarts it's self. One of the Slytherin boys, a son of one of Voldemort's circle was responsible for the inside work. Draco, I don't think, was as terrible as he made himself seem, he's the one who sent me back here to change things. During that attack…we lost one very important person. Dumbledore. I'm not going to tell you who's hand was responsible for that act, however, I can tell you that it was for the best. The person who killed Dumbledore was the spy that Dumbledore had within Voldemort's ranks for years. To keep his cover, he was forced to make an Unbreakable Vow to Draco's mother that, were Draco unable to complete the task assigned to him—the murder of Dumbledore—that he himself would do it. Draco couldn't do it. Had he not done it instead, two would be lost rather than just one."

Hermione shifted slightly and took a hold of her friend's hand, "Asha, I know this is a lot to take in and that's why I need your help. I need help to keep all of this from happening. To stop all of these deaths. There are some things that we aren't going to be able to change but through changing other things we can keep those things from having too large of an impact."

Asha sat quietly for a moment and then looked up, studying Hermione, "What could I do to help?" She said softly, in a voice laced in a combination of pain and fear.

"The first and biggest thing in my mind, is figure out why exactly Peter changed sides, I think I've got an idea, but I'm not certain," Hermione replied. "You have never been mentioned in my time line, Asha, and I don't know exactly what that means. But keep an eye out for Severus. Keep a hold of both sides though. Don't let go of him, don't let go of us, okay?"

Asha nodded and hugged her friend, curling into the other girl slightly, still fighting tears. Hermione returned the hug and played with the girl's hair gently, listening as Asha spoke. "So much death in the future. We can know what happens but how to change it? Are we going to be able to make any difference? Hermione…I don't want to lose any of them."

Hermione nodded, "I know. I feel the same, especially after been around you all. That's why we've got to do what we can."

------------------------------------------

The girls sat up and talked for another hour before the other girls entered the room and the silencing charm was broken. After ensuring the girls that everything was alright, Hermione once again excused herself, claiming she needed to speak with Dumbledore about something.

During their conversation Hermione had gotten Asha to agree that the first thing they need to work on is figuring out when and why Peter Pettigrew changed sides. However, after the story that Harry had told about the pendant and the initials, she knew there was another that she needed to speak with as well, and it wasn't the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The petite witch roamed the corridors, searching for one particular individual. One who tended to roam alone as well, whenever he seemed to get the opportunity. It was just as she rounded one corner that she saw the head of head of black hair that belonged to just the wizard that she was looking for disappear out the main doors.

Picking up her pace, she rushed out the large double doors, following the figure that, obviously knew he was being followed. The young wizard cloaked in Slytherin green and silver, spun around to look at her and Hermione slowed her pace, "Regulus, can I speak to you for a moment, please?"

Regulus Black, looking remarkably like his brother, studied her for a moment in guarded suspicion and curiosity. His gaze drifted to the doors behind her and then he nodded slowly, "Yeah…just…lets go on over here so we don't end up starting unnecessary drama."

Relieved, Hermione nodded in understanding and followed the younger Slytherin to a distance where a tree successfully hid them from the main doors. He lowered himself onto the ground, back resting against a tree trunk and Hermione followed suit, sitting cross legged in the grass just across from him.

Sighing softly, Regulus's dark eyes met hers, "What is it you wanted to talk about, Miss Granger?"

Unable to be anything but surprised at his manners, Hermione found herself forgetting what she'd initially come to say. She gave herself a mental shake and then studied him for a moment, "Regulus…how much do you really despise your brother?"

His gaze was as studious as hers as he considered his words. "I don't despise my brother. However, my brother left me in a very difficult predicament. As I'm sure you already know, our parents are Pureblood extremists, and when Sirius proved to be a disappointment to their beliefs and their traditions, they looked to me to be the better son. They immediately surrounded me with Lucius Malfoy and his goons. Under his thumb there is little I can do but play along."

"So, if you don't mind my asking, why do you keep this up, knowing it's not what you want nor believe?" Hermione inquired.

"The same reason your dear friend Severus does the same," Regulus replied. "It keeps us alive and gives us an opportunity to make our stand when it will count the most. Right now, a minor and a student at Hogwarts, the only thing my…betrayal…would do to the other side…is they would lose an expendable pawn. But don't you worry, Miss Granger, when it is my time to stand, my parents and all they stand beside will take note."

"Why don't you talk to Sirius about all this, tell him where you really stand?"

"He would act differently towards me and I would be dead. So long as he thinks I'm a willing puppet for our parents, he'll despise me without having to worry about his lack of acting skills. If Lucius or Bellatrix saw Sirius talking civilly with me and treating me like his brother…they would know something was up," Regulus explained.

Hermione took all of this in, biting her lower lip in thought, "Then why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you, Miss Granger, seem to be one of the few that do not allow the history of the Houses to choose who you do and do not speak to. To seem me speaking with you just means you're branching out from that nitwit group you're generally seen with," he stated. "There is also the fact that I believe that you are hiding as much if not more than I am. You have a secret Miss Granger. I have seen you in Transfiguration, you were not home schooled. I'm not going to press because I don't believe it's my business. But I know that you know more than you allow people to believe."

Hermione shivered slightly and diverted her eyes from his. If he knew Legimens, that wasn't something she preferred him to find out about her. She didn't know to what extent she could trust the young man sitting in front of her. From the corner of her eye she caught a small smirk on his expression and she tilted her head curiously, "You already know, don't you?"

"Your secret is safe with me, Miss Granger. And I wish you luck in your quest. The only question I have, is why you came to me," he said, his eyes studying her face intently for any reaction to his words.

"I know what you're stand is going to be, Regulus. And it will lead directly to your death, no one will know you made the stand. You'll be discarded and disregarded by both sides. You're parents will only be told that you were a coward who just wanted to quit serving. The other side will know only that He had you murdered," Hermione said, studying him while remembering what little Remus had managed to teach the trio about Occulmency.

He nodded slightly his gaze falling to study his hands, "What else would you have me do?"

She sighed heavily before leaning forward, meeting his eyes directly when he lifted his head once more, "Help me. Help me stop all of this. You've seen my mind. I know that you've seen some of what's to come. Help me stop it."

"How? Any act against them forfeits my life on the spot," Regulus said, with a hint of hopelessness in his voice.

"Then keep playing your game but find a way to keep me updated on the progress of things so I know what I need to do when," Hermione suggested.

He nodded slowly, his expression left unguarded. His eyes were uneasy, the wheels turning in his mind. Hermione could see the questions burning in his mind and waited quietly for him to speak. Regulus was silent for a few moments longer before sighing, "What exactly do you need me to do? And why are you so trusting?"

"I've always been one to try and make my own opinion on the people that I come across, I don't usually listen to the things everyone else says. I'm good at telling who I can and can't trust...Just don't betray the trust and there will nothing for you to worry about," Hermione said with a small smile. "As for what I need you to do…stay how you've been with Lucius and, if nothing else, pass word through Severus. Discretely, of course."

The young wizard studied her for a moment before offering an odd smile, though she couldn't quite pinpoint just what was so odd about it. He nodded his head and leaned over into the grass, studying her silently for a brief moment. "I'll do what I can to help you, Miss Granger. However, I'd like to ask you for something in return."

Hermione tilted her head in curiosity, "What's that?"

"Save at least one dance for me at the Ball that we're supposed to be having this winter holiday," he said, studying her reaction as he spoke.

She blinked her hazel eyes in surprise, "Of course. But I thought you didn't want them to know about this side of you?"

"With Severus befriending you, it leaves me a little bit of a loop hole. Besides, even Malfoy himself has passed comments about what he'd do were you not…Muggleborn," Regulus said with an amused smirk.

That comment had Hermione slightly uneasy, she didn't like the idea that Lucius Malfoy, of all people, was passing comments like that about her. "You have my word that I will save you at least one dance."

"Good," Regulus said as he lay back in the grass, his head resting in his hands and his feet crossed out in front of him. He glanced up at her and noticed she was preparing to move, seeming uncertain at the moment. "You should keep me company for a while."

She looked over to him, slightly startled and then nodded, resting back against the grass next to him. The sun had slowly begun it's descent from the sky. By it, Hermione guessed it had to be around three-thirty or four in the afternoon. She found the current position she found herself quite comfortable. She'd not had the safe opportunity to lie in the grass and watch the sunset in at least two years.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. For talking to me today and for giving me the benefit of the doubt when it came to trusting me," Regulus said softly, his eyes remaining on the sky.

Hermione smiled gently and rolled on her side to look at him straight on, "And thank you for being willing to listen and help me."

It was shortly after that the sun had set and Regulus pulled himself to his feet, offering a hand to help Hermione do the same. The witch took the offered hand and blushed slightly when she was pulled to her feet a little too quickly and ended up being pulled into a collision with the young Slytherin. She started to pull a way when a hand stopped her movement. Regulus studied her for a moment, "My brother is lucky to have a friend such as you. I hope that I may be able to eventually count myself to be just as lucky."

Hermione squeezed his arm gently and smiled, "If you want it, there's always a friendship open to you, just as to your brother and Severus."

He nodded and released her, taking a step back, making mental note of the endearing blush he'd watched creep up over her cheeks when he'd been nearer. The two broke off and headed back towards the castle. It was nearly dinnertime and there would be certain individuals searching for them both.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, it's been awhile. I apologize immensely for such a long wait on this chapter. I've been really really busy since the last chapter and since you are my readers I thought I'd give you a heads up. I'm in the Us Navy and we're currently on a deployment which means I'm living on a ship with touch-and-go internet access and limited spare time on my hands. I've got a lot planned for the future chapters of this story, I'll work on them and get them up for you as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this one, I put a good deal of work into it. And Hermione and Remus's kiss? Sweet right? **

**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll get the next one up ASAP. I'd absolutely love it if you left me a little bit of feedback. Got something you want to see happen in the future chapters? Unhappy with a turn of events? Just want to let me know how much you like/disliked the story? Let me know. It's all welcomed.**

**Thanks!**

**CLB**


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S WARNING: It is my job as author to forewarn you that this chapter contains material that rates this story in the 'Mature' category

The day following the conversation with Regulus, Hermione's mind was left to wander. Not only had the very close encounter with the Slytherin left her with another new friendship and a chance to change the events in her own time, but the encounter had also left her unexplainably curious about the wizard.

She'd also grown rather curious as to why Remus had begun to withdraw from her. It'd seemed that he'd begun to do so the previous evening at dinner. He had still sat next to her, as he has been, but he hardly spoke two words. Hermione had asked him several times if he felt alright, his skin had taken on a pasty color. Every time she had asked he'd say that he was 'alright'.

Worried as she might be, Hermione had come to the conclusion that until she 'found out' about the young werewolf's condition, there's no way that she could really be of assistance to him. She knew that Remus wasn't about to just come out and tell her, he knew what the general out look on werewolves was. The only way that secret would be shared with her is if she managed to 'find out' on her own.

Two nights following her conversation with Regulus, Hermione found herself settled on the couch in front of the fire once again. Her feet were curled beneath her and she had her notebook opened in her lap, once again spelled so that only she could read its contents.

Her quill had been poised over the page for at least fifteen minutes while she stared blankly into the flames of the fire when a pair of hands reached over the back of the couch an squeezed her shoulders gently. She jumped slightly and glanced up over her shoulder, smiling warmly when she saw Remus standing over her.

"What are you writing?" he asked softly, moving around to sit next to her.

"Thoughts," she replied, granted she was lying a little bit, but then again, technically so was he. She frowned slightly when she took note of the dark circles around his eyes and the pale tone to his skin. Her hand lifted and pressed gently to his forehead, "Are you sure you feel alright, Remus?"

"I'm fine, Hermione," He replied, pressing his face gently into her hands, enjoying the simplest touch.

Hermione sighed and dropped her hand back into her lap, "Maybe one of these days you'll feel comfortable enough not to lie to me so much."

Remus winced and lowered his gaze as he took her smaller hand into his larger ones, "Hermione, It's nothing but a cold. Nothing I can't handle."

She shrugged and pulled her hands from his, "Alright. I have no right to press, I've not known you long enough to have that right. But…know that you don't have to hide things from me. I'm more accepting than you might think. I've been through more than you might think."

"When the time is right I'll share my secrets, okay?" he said softly, his hand lifting to cup her chin, turning her head gently to meet his gaze. "I don't fear your inability to keep them only your ability to leave me when you learn of them."

Her gaze softened and she shook her head slowly, "You know so little about me, Remus. If only I could tell you a small fraction of what I've been through. If I could only tell you a small fraction of the secrets I hold…that would be the last of your worries. If you don't trust me to stay right here even when I know your secret, then…I suppose it's best if you don't tell me."

The hand cupping her chin slid gently across her lower jaw, brushing her cheek gently before brushing lightly through her hair. His ambered eyes studied her and her hazel eyes watched him unguarded. She watched as his eyes drew nearer and watched them fall closed when his lips met hers for the second time. She followed suit, pressing her lips more firmly against his, one hand lifting to rest against his face.

Her book slid from her lap onto the couch next to her as she shifted slightly to move closer to the wizard when his free hand snaked around her petite waist. Both her arms slipped around his neck as his second arm joined the first one wrapping around her and Hermione felt herself being edged backwards onto the couch. One hand moved from his neck to place the charmed note book to the floor as she came to rest between him and the couch, Remus keeping himself propped on one arm as not to squish her.

The kisses intensified as two sets of hands wandered over the opposing bodies. Remus broke the kiss and drew his lips gently across her jaw line and traced a trail down her neck and throat to what little of her collar bone he could reach before retracing his trail back to her lips. She gasped softly into the kiss, her fingertips curling into his shirt as he shifted, one of his thighs pushing gently between hers putting a teasing pressure between her legs.

Her hips automatically rolled against the pressure, sending a shock of pleasure through her system as he rocked gently enough to meet the rolls of her hips. His free hand rested lightly at her hips, gripping only slightly while her hand found their way beneath his shirt. She pulled the shirt gently up over his shoulders and he lifted himself enough to allow her to remove the article and drop it on the floor next to them.

Her movements stilled as she studied him. Using the light of the fire, her eyes moved over the many scars that marred his chest and shoulders, her fingertips tracing over each of them as they followed her gaze. She lifted her eyes to meet his only to notice that he couldn't seem to meet hers. With a small smile she slowly began to press soft kisses over each of the scars that she could reach before pulling his lips back to hers.

That round of kisses was much more tender and sweet than the ones prior. As Hermione lowered herself back down onto the couch, her arms slipped back around his neck. Remus broke the kiss and pulled his head back enough to study her face, his hand moving to gently brush her hair back, touching her face softly. "It doesn't bother you?" He asked softly.

Hermione shook her head slowly and replied just as softly, "The only thing about it that really bothers me is knowing that you've hurt so badly and I couldn't help ease it."

A small smile appeared on his expression and the look of affection played in his ambered eyes, "You're amazing, Hermione. I'm so glad that I met you."

She smiled softly and lifted her head to press her lips to his once more. Once again the kisses intensified and hands began to roam. Remus's hand played with the hem of her shirt momentarily before slipping beneath to brush over her stomach, his roughened hands drawing a shiver from her as it slid over her bare skin. His hand slid between her full breasts, fingertips drawing lightly up and over her collar bone before sliding back down over her stomach, careful not to once actually touch her breasts, intensifying the teasing touches.

A small, soft moan escaped into the kiss when Hermione's hips began rocking against Remus's thigh once more. Between the feel of that and the teasing touches over her torso, Hermione was fully and justifiably aroused. She knew he was as well, she could feel the evidence pressing against her through his trousers.

Arching her hips slightly she pressed herself against said evidence, drawing a soft moan from him as well. Remus broke the kiss and drew his trail of kisses across her jaw and down across her neck before moving to her ear, nipping softly.

"Gods, Hermione, I want you so badly," he whispered softly into her ear. He kissed her shoulder before finishing his statement, "I want you so badly, but not here. When we're together for the first time, I want to be right."

She bit back the mild disappointment but nodded in agreement, kissing him gently one more time. The two of them shifted slightly so he could lay down next to her. Once he settled she cuddled into him comfortably with his arms wrapped snuggly around her.

It wasn't long before she heard his breathing even out. She glanced up and smiled softly at his sleeping form. Her smile faded as her eyes fell onto what she could see of his still bared chest. Sighing softly, knowing that he'd soon be going through yet another painful transformation and there was nothing she could to help, Hermione fell asleep as well, her body automatically cuddling into Remus's.

The next morning Hermione was awakened by a small hand shaking her shoulder gently. Grumbling softly she shifted and blinked to figure out who was kneeling on the floor next to the couch. It was still dark in the common room so it had to be fairly early but Asha had woken up early and found Hermione's bed empty and gone looking for her, only to find her cuddled on the couch with the still sleeping Remus.

"Hey Hermione, you might want to get upstairs and get cleaned up and redressed before the others come down here and see this, you know they'll pick on you mercilessly," Asha whispered quietly.

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily and nodded, slowly sitting up and turning to wake the sleeping wizard. "Remus. Remus, wake up," She said, rocking his shoulder gently. His eyes blinked open and he sat upright, yawing.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"It's a little after six," Asha replied.

His eyes focused on Hermione and he smiled warmly, "Good morning."

Hermione stifled a yawn and smiled sheepishly, "Good morning yourself."

"I'm going to go get a shower and get dressed for class, I'll see you at breakfast, okay?" He said quietly. She nodded and he got to his feet and pulled his shirt back over his head. He picked up her notebook and pressed it into her hands, passing a shy look towards Asha before kissing Hermione softly and slipping up to the boys' dormitory.

A soft giggle drew Hermione attention from the stairwell back to her friend who was watching her in amusement. "What?"

"First the kiss the other day, then finding you two cuddled here on the couch, where I'm guessing you slept all night, and then that little kiss, it's too cute," Asha gushed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got to her feet, making her way towards the dormitory, her friend following on her heals. Once they reached the room designated for the seventh year girls, Hermione began to undress and change clothes for the day. The previous night was running through her mind. They had come so close to…Hermione shook her head slightly, looking down to hide the small smile on her expression.

Once cleaned up, Hermione made her way from the Gryffindor dormitory down towards the Great Hall for breakfast, only just taking note as to how hungry she actually was. Her books, quills, and parchment were in the satchel bag hanging from her shoulders, as well as was the charmed notebook she'd been writing in for the last few days.

As she made her way towards the main level of the castle, her mind sank back into the words written inside the notebook. Only by habit and memory did she make her way to the Great Hall, blinking in surprise when a hand reached around her and opened the door for her.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," a male's voice said from behind her.

"Regulus, good morning," She said, startled slightly. "I didn't hear you behind me."

"I'd noticed. I was wondering if you'd mind me joining your little study group in the Library," He asked conversationally as they made their way into the Hall.

"Of course, just talk to Severus," Hermione smiled cheerily, turning to make her way towards her House table.

"Good," Regulus said with a small nod, his hand squeezing her wrist slightly as they parted ways.

The motion caught Hermione by surprise but she paid it no mind as she sat in her normal spot and noticed the expressions coming from three of the four Marauders. "What?" She said, eyebrows arching.

"You realize that was my brother right?" Sirius said dumbly.

"He only looks just like you but, no, I couldn't tell," Hermione retorted sarcastically. _Here we go with the inquisition._

"You realize he's my parents' and Malfoy's little pet right?" Sirius continued.

"You realize that I really don't care about petty House rivalries and petty differences, right? Hell, I befriended you, didn't I?" She said, starting to get annoyed. "And I don't recall having to check with you before I speak to someone, Sirius."

"Just be careful, Hermione," Remus said softly. "I'm sure you can handle yourself but he's known to run with a dangerous circle."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'll see you guys in class. Please leave your lectures behind when you get there."

She pulled herself to her feet, snatching an apple up from the table and biting into it as she walked away from the table and back towards the door. Pausing when she heard some one running to catch up to her. She smiled softly when Asha stopped next to her.

"Why do I have a feeling that all of that has to do with what we talked about the other night?" Asha asked with a small smirk.

"Because you're absolutely right," Hermione replied. "Come on, I'll explain later."

The two girls slipped from the Great Hall, four sets of eyes following them. One Amber, One almost black, the third dark brown and finally, a set of deep blue with a sparkle of amusement.

The first class of the day was double Transfiguration with the Slytherin house. Hermione and Asha found their seats and Hermione leaned close to explain the importance of Regulus in her time. It was only when a cold, drawing voice from the door interrupted them that Hermione looked up.

"Well look who we have here," Lucius Malfoy said icily, as he entered the room, dropping his books onto the table and moving towards the two girls. "I didn't think you two wandered without the rest of your worthless little pack."

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm really in no mood for your pointless ramblings," Hermione said with a some what detached annoyance.

Apparently that wasn't the reaction he'd been looking for because he just stood there for a moment. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her discussion only to feel a hand tighten into her mass tangles of brown curly hair and jerk her upright.

A gasp of pain escaped her mouth and her eyes glared daggers at the blond wizard, "What the _hell_ do you want, Malfoy? And what makes you think you've got any right to handle me like this?" she demanded.

"I have every right, Miss Granger," He said, his voice almost a purr, causing Hermione to shudder. He pulled her hair sharply, dragging nearer to where he was speaking low into her ear, ignoring Asha's wand. "I do what I wish to do with filth like you…they'll probably even thank me for it."

Hermione's eyes widened and she spun around, ignoring the pain that shot through her scalp as her elbow connected as firmly as possible into his stomach, causing him to double over and release his hold.

"You talk too much, Malfoy" Hermione glared, regaining her composure and retaking her seat making great effort on not passing another glance as the Marauders and the girls entered the room, followed by the rest of the class and McGonagall.

"Take your seat, Mr. Malfoy," the Gryffindor Head of House said sharply as she approached the front of the classroom. "This morning's discussion is back to animagi, however, we're also going to be speaking about Metamorphagi as well…"

Hermione grinned inwardly on yet another familiar conversation though her outward expression turned quickly into a frown as her head began to spin and her vision blurred momentarily. Her hands gripped the desk in front of her tightly and she took a deep breath, glancing around, shaking her head at Asha, "I'm okay," she whispered.

Asha didn't quite look convinced but she nodded slowly and turned back towards the lesson, though she continued to watch Hermione from the corner of her eye.

Hermione did her best to keep a straight and clear expression even though her head had begun to pound mercilessly and her vision continued blurring in and out. After a few moments, the pain stopped and her vision blacked…she didn't even hear the loud thud nor did she feel her collision with the floor as she collapsed from her seat.

"_Granger"_

"_Granger, wake up," a voice kept prodding her. Why couldn't they leave her alone, she just wanted to sleep. What did they want anyway? "Granger. Wake up."_

_Hermione groaned slightly and pushed herself into a sitting position. It was after dark and she was in a bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts…nothing completely surprising but she'd just been in McGonagall's class…but what…that's right, the headache and blurry vision._

_The young witch frowned and looked around for the voice that'd woken her, nearly falling out of the bed when she saw some one perched in a chair near her bed. "Who's there?"_

"_Keep your knickers on, Granger, it's not like I was hovering over you or anything creepy like that," said the voice of Draco Malfoy._

_And the day could only get better, Hermione mused. "No but watching me while I sleep regardless is creepy. What are you doing here, anyway? And how'd I get back here? I was just…"_

"_I know where you were just at," Malfoy replied, leaning forward in his seat to rest his elbows onto his knees, clasping his hands in front of him. "That's also why you're back here. I wanted to know what progress you're making if any?"_

_Hermione paused for a moment and then narrowed her eyes slowly, "I'm still trying to figure out why you sent me back to change things to begin with, Malfoy. I hardly see how it would benefit your side any whatsoever."_

"_And which side __**is**__'my side', Granger?" Malfoy questioned._

"_Well I would assume…"_

"_And that would be where you'd find your problem, Granger. You would…assume." Draco studied her for a moment. "Potter only saw so much under that cloak of his the night that Dumbledore…was killed. I never took the Mark, Granger. But I'm scheduled to within the next month."_

"_That still doesn't explain why you sent me back. It especially doesn't make sense if you're joining the ranks...any change that I make is only going to work against that cause," Hermione said, obviously confused._

"_We don't have a lot of time to chitchat about this, Granger. To put it simply, with any luck, the changes you make, the alterations that you cause will keep me from taking the Mark and will reverse the deaths that had taken place," Malfoy said pointedly._

"_Oh," Hermione blinked. "That…makes sense."_

"_That it does, I don't believe I've got anymore need to explain myself. Now, what kind of progress have you made?" He asked again._

_The young witch thought over everything that'd happened in her mind. "Malfoy, throughout your dealings, did you ever come across a woman named Asha? Arabic woman, dark hair and eyes?"_

"_Asha…the name sounds familiar…Snape used to speak that name. From what I recall hearing, she's the only person that Snape ever held devotion for aside from the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had her killed…Bellatrix, I believe took the job," he replied, as he dug into his memories for the name._

"_Merlin…d-do you know why she was killed?" Hermione asked._

"_She was trying to convince Snape to skip out with her. Offered to find a safe place for just the two of them, run away basically. The Dark Lord found out and had her killed. Rumor has it Snape was forced to watch," Malfoy replied._

_Hermione nodded and jotted that down on her mental list of things to prevent from happening. "I'm working the best I can right now. One other person, aside from Dumbledore, knows about this whole ordeal. If any way possible, I want to fix things for the better."_

_The blond wizard opened his mouth to speak when a loud thud interrupted and Harry and Ron came speeding into the room, skidding to a halt, eyes wide. "Hermione…I saw your name on the map…are you alright? Where have you been?"_

_Hermione started to respond only to find that she was unable to speak. She frowned and glanced back up at the three men standing around her bed and tried to speak again but nothing._

"_Hermione…what's happening to you?" Ron sputtered. "you're looking all fuzzy and faded."_

_Hermione glanced down at her hands and her eyes grew wide as they began to fade as she watched. "Malfoy! What's happening?"_

"_I told you we didn't have much time to discuss this they're bringing you back to they're time now. Depending on how things go on your end I may or may not be back in touch with you. With any luck…I won't be. Not like this anyway," the blond wizard replied. "Goodbye Granger."_

"_Hermione!" _

She heard both of her friends call her name once again before she disappeared from the dream-like state. She groaned and pushed herself to a sitting position, pressing her hand to her forehead.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Asha said worriedly from her side. The girl had risen from her seat immediately when she'd noticed her friend waking and sat on the edge of the bed.

Hermione shook herself mentally. "Yes, I'm alright. What happened exactly?"

"I'm not sure. McGonagall had just started speaking and next thing I knew you knocked into me and hit the floor…out cold. Just…out," Asha said, confusion evident in her voice.

Sliding her legs over the side of the infirmary bed, Hermione slipped to her feet, steadying herself. "That was just odd."

Asha rushed forward, putting an arm around her friend's waist to help her gain balance, "Careful 'Mione. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, the one who sent me back to this time decided it was time to check up on my progress," Hermione said quietly. "And I saw Harry and Ron….Oh merlin…I hope they don't do anything rash and stupid."

Asha led the other witch from the infirmary, releasing her from her hold once she was certain that Hermione wasn't going to fall over from lack of balance. She did, however, keep a close watch on her friend; last thing they needed was for Hermione to collapse again, regardless of what caused it.

"Hermione!" there were jogging foot steps running towards the girls before Asha could ask more on what had happened. They looked up to see Remus jogging towards them. "Hermione, are you alright?"

The brunette witch nodded with a small smile, "Yes, I'm okay. Not quite sure what caused it but I'm alright."

"Okay love birds, seeing as 'Mione's back up and walking we might want to make our way to next class before we're late," Asha said teasingly. Hermione rolled her eyes but led the way down the corridor towards the next class.

--


	9. Chapter 9

That evening Hermione found herself roaming around the castle corridors

A few evenings later Hermione found herself roaming around the castle corridors. She had no particular destination in mind, nor was she following any particular route. After her collapse during the first class of the morning just a few days prior, Hermione had a lot to think about and Gryffindor common room was hardly a place to sit and think during the early evenings.

Leather-bound journal in her hand and a bottle of ink and a quill hidden in the pockets of her robes, the young witch walked idly, jumping in start when she heard her name being called. She sighed softly and turned to see who it was who'd managed to find her.

"I had thought it was you, what are you doing wondering around by yourself so late?" Regulus asked.

"I've just got a lot of things on my mind and well with the ball around the corner it's hardly quiet back in my common room," Hermione said with a small smile and a shrug.

"Do you want me to leave you be then?" the wizard asked politely.

"Oh no, it's alright," she replied, shaking her head slowly.

"Were you headed somewhere?" he asked, looking in the direction she'd been walking.

"Not really, I was just looking for a little bit of quiet," She shrugged.

Regulus smirked slightly, "I'm surprised you didn't think to go to the Room of Requirements."

Hermione blushed slightly, that would have been a logical place to go, "My mind wasn't really on finding anything, just getting out of the common room. I can't believe I hadn't thought to go there either, not that you mention it."

"Mind if I join you?" He smiled.

"Not at all," the witch chuckled, moving forward as he made his way towards the room.

It wasn't long before Regulus had moved past the corridor three times and the door had appeared. He moved to hold it open letting her enter first and then following, making sure the door closed fully behind them.

The room and transfigured itself into a normal looking common room, bearing neither of the students' house colors in order to keep things less one sided. There was a fireplace with a warm fire dancing and placed in front of it was a small couch with a large wingback type chair placed on either side of it.

Hermione made her way into the room and settled at the far end of the couch, kicking her shoes off and curling her feet beneath her comfortably. "So why were you out and about by _your_self this evening?" she asked with a small smile.

"Same as you, I suppose," Regulus replied settling himself comfortably at the other end of the couch. "After your episode in McGonagall's class, I'm surprised you were able to get away for even a few moments."

"You heard about that too then," Hermione mused.

"Indeed, what happened?" He asked curiously.

Hermione was silent a moment, thinking over what had happened. "The one who sent me back here, Draco, he…I guess contacted me. When I passed out, I was dreaming but this time the dream was just as real as it wasn't. Harry and Ron saw me and Draco was asking me questions about my progress here."

The wizard nodded slowly, "What exactly are Harry and Ron to you? I can't quite put those names together."

"They're my best friends from home. We're near inseparable, at least we always were," Hermione explained fondly. "It was good seeing them but they were so worried and something about the spell Draco used to be able to contact me wouldn't let me talk to them. In fact as soon as they saw me is when I started fading back to this time."

Regulus watched her speak, remaining silent and simply studying the young witch. "I dread to imagine what they did when they realized I was gone again. They've never liked him…Draco that is. I've never particularly been fond of him. He holds his family's distaste for muggleborns," she said, simply speaking from her mind.

"He's from a pureblood family then," he commented.

She nodded slowly, "He loved to terrorize Harry, Ron, and myself since we've known him. But even with all of that, I can't so much hold it all against him. He's got so much sitting on his shoulders. His father's…his father's not a good man in any sense of the word. It's still no excuse for the way he treats people but at the same time, I can understand why he did this to me."

"So he was asking you about what progress you've made? From the sounds of it and what I saw the other day, he shouldn't want things changed."

"That's what I'd thought initially as well," Hermione conceded. "But Draco's always lived for what his father wanted. Never really wanted to but basically had to. This was the only way for him to not have to follow the path that his father wanted him to without signing his own death warrant."

"It's hard sometimes though, being here," Hermione said, voice growing soft. "It's hard seeing Lily, James, and Sirius and not having Harry around to see it all. It's hard going into the library without having those to whining in toe…they always hated the library. I'm here and I'm doing all of this for them but…either way I'm unlikely to ever see them again…leastwise not how I remember them."

"What do you mean?"

"If I change things how I'm trying to then thing's will be different anyway. Harry will never be the Harry that I know now. And while that's a good in that he won't have had so much hurt and hardships but at the same time…that's what's made him the Harry that I know and adore. Same goes for Ron. If I don't change things, I lose everyone I've grown to care about in this time period and there's no way of knowing how to get back to my time," she explained sadly.

Through the explanation, Regulus followed his urge to move nearer to her, his hand rubbing soothingly over her back as she spoke attempting to offer some sense of comfort. He couldn't say he could so much relate, but he could understand why the situation was causing her such turmoil. Both were surprised when she turned slightly, resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes gazing into the fire.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Regulus asked softly.

"I don't know. Yes and no. I've come to really enjoy the life I have here, it's so much more peaceful than my time. But at the same time, I miss my life," she said softly. "I have more friends now than I've really ever had before but because of where I've come from, what I've seen, most of them I'm always going to be suspicious of."

"Isn't it odd to see people now that you knew then?" Regulus asked, curiously.

Hermione smiled softly, nodding her head as it rested against his shoulder, "Yes it is. I knew Sirius and Remus both in my time. It's bizarre seeing them now. Not that they've changed all too much. I met Peter once but it wasn't exactly a pleasant meeting. I knew Severus, very different now from when I knew him. I knew Malfoy, unfortunately enough. Narcissa, Bellatrix, I met both of them briefly though I severely wish that I had not ."

"You knew a lot of us then," he commented, arm around her shoulders and his hand resting against her opposite arm. "I'm sure it's difficult on some levels as well."

Nodding again, Hermione stayed silent for a moment. "Lily and James are Harry's parents. Knowing them and knowing how hard it's been on him not having them around and knowing also how they died…it's hard to come face to face with them. I keep running through everything that I know happened to cause all the immediate deaths that I know of, I even wrote it down in my notebook, all in attempts to stop it from happening. But I'm so over my head right now. I know where to start I just don't know how to tell if I've made progress at all."

"Where do you think you should start?" He asked softly.

"Peter," she said simply.

"Pettigrew?"

Hermione nodded once more, "I've got to make sure things with him go differently."

The wizard didn't press on the aspect any further considering the vague responses he'd received, instead he just fell silent, resting his chin against the side of her head as she continued to rest her head against his shoulder. A few moments later he settled back glancing down as she glanced curiously up at him, "I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything am I?" she asked.

"No, you're fine," he replied softly, the arm that was around her lifted to play with the ends of her brown hair. It was a moment before he glanced back to her face, realizing that she was still watching him. "What?"

She smiled slightly and shrugged, "just looking."

He gave a small smile himself, studying her for a brief moment before bringing his free hand up and softly tracing her cheek with his fingertips and lowering his lips gently onto hers.

Hermione froze for a brief moment, thoughts in her mind reeling before coming to a complete halt. It was just as he started to pull away that the gears started turning again and Hermione, once again, surprised them both and returned the kiss.

It was a slow and tentative kiss. Both sets of eyes fell closed and Regulus slipped the hand that had been tracing her cheek back into her curly hair. They broke the kiss briefly each studying the other's eyes before the resumed where they'd left off, though this time more exploratory.

Regulus teased her lips with his tongue testing and tasting her kisses as she opened her mouth her own tongue teasing his. He broke the kiss moving his lips to kiss a trail across her jaw to nip at her ear, smiling softly when she shivered. Taking that as a sign to continue he kissed, licked, and nipped at her pale neck and throat.

A soft, almost inaudible moan escaped her and her hand rose to rest at the nape of his neck as he reached her collarbone. His hand lifted to unbutton two of the buttons on her blouse, allowing himself better access to her soft skin. His lips traced a trail across her chest, his hand moving from her curly hair to slip beneath her shirt at her waist, his fingers caressing the skin teasingly.

Hermione shivered, tilting her head back to better expose her skin to his attentions. She allowed herself to be pushed backwards gently onto the couch as he straddled her thighs, his kisses still moving over her bared skin while his fingers made quick work of the rest of the buttons.

His hands moved to cup her bra covered breasts, his fingertips brushing teasingly over her hardened nipples that strained against the fabric. A soft gasp and another nearly inaudible moan escaped the woman that was lying beneath him. He slipped the straps from her shoulders kissing the skin that was exposed as he pulled down the last layer of cloth that covered her chest from his lips.

Regulus took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth teasing it with his tongue and nipping lightly. He was rewarded and encouraged by another moan, this time inaudible did not describe it. He smiled softly against her skin, moving his attention to the other breast.

Moving up to recapture her lips, his hands moved over her exposed torso, touching and exploring. He felt her begin to hesitate and drew back to study her, "Hermione?" he asked in whispered tones, his hands pausing their motions.

"We shouldn't do this," she said, uncertainly.

He leaned down and kissed her gently but thoroughly before pulling back again, "then tell me to stop, Hermione. Tell me you don't want this. Tell me and I swear to you I'll stop," he said, locking gazes with her. She was silent for a moment and he had started to think she was going to stop him. "Tell me what you wa—" his words were silenced as she pulled his head down to her and pressed her lips to his.

That's all it took for Regulus to simply let things flow as they would naturally. Somehow he knew that he wasn't her first but he was also fairly certain that it had been sometime since her last. He took it slow to begin with, not wanting to hurt her.

He had to admit that she made it very difficult to last as long as he wanted to for her. Her moans were no longer inaudible, that was for sure. Their lips moved steadily over one another's while their hands explored the opposing body.

She couldn't hold back any longer as she cried out in her pleasure, her fingers gripped his shoulders, nails curling into his skin. Though that only seemed to encourage him that much more. When it seemed that she was only just coming down from one climax, he seemed to be able to drive her straight into the next.

Though this time, he followed very soon after. With the combination of sounds coming from her and her muscles tightening around him, it was all he could do to hold on to give her the second one in a row.

He braced himself over her, not bothering not pull out of her. Their lips met once again and he raised one of his hands to brush her curls back from her face. Hermione drew lazy designs on his back with her fingernails, sending little chills down his back.

Hermione could tell there were many things going through his mind at the current time, she knew she had too many to count going through her own. "Every thing okay, Regulus?" she asked softly.

"Yes, everything's more than okay, it's just that…" he paused slightly as though not wanting to finish his sentence.

Hermione noticed that his face had taken on a slightly pink coloring and she tilted her head slightly trying to figure what could cause him to turn so shy all of a sudden. "Regulus?"

He turned his head back to meet her gaze once again and bit his lip in thought, "You can't say anything to anyone, especially not my brother…"

Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion but she nodded slowly, "Okay…?"

He sighed softly, hesitance in his voice when he started to speak again, "Well, it's just that…this is embarrassing...I'm not like my brother, I'd never…Well…I'd never…"

Hermione simply looked at him for a moment, the meaning behind his words momentarily lost to her. Then her eyebrows rose slightly as she caught onto what he'd been trying to convey. "You mean…I'm your…first? Oh...wow…I really don't know what to say," she sputtered.

Regulus turned slightly pinker as he pulled out and moved to sit next to her. He flicked his wand cleaning them both up before beginning to redress. "I do want you to know though…I wasn't planning this or anything…you were looking for a place to think and so was I…I swear I wasn't trying anything.."

She chuckled softly and shook her head, "I know you weren't. I'm just lost as to where to go from here."

"What do you mean?" he asked, studying her expression.

"I just severely complicated things," Hermione sighed. "Of course no matter what I do, it seems I complicate things."

"I'm not expecting anything out of this, Hermione, if that's what you're worried about," Regulus said, softly. "I'm not expecting anything more than what was there when we walked in here. I'm asking a friendship and a dance at the ball."

Hermione was silent for a moment, studying him intently as though trying to measure his sincerity. "Promise?"

"I promise. I know you're into Lupin," he replied with a small smile. "And you don't have to worry about any of them finding out about this either. It'll stay between you and I."

"Okay," she said, her expression conveying her relief. With that being said, the two finished redressing and got to their feet.

"I know you didn't get much of your thinking done, but I hope putting some of the things on your mind out in the open helped a little bit," He said.

"You'd be surprised how much it did help," she smiled. She moved to pass by him, squeezing his hand gently as she did.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Goodnight," Hermione said softly with a small smile as she slipped from the room back to her own dormitory.


	10. Chapter 10

So days came and went and about two weeks later the group of friends found themselves wandering through a shopping mall in Muggle London. Charlotta and Chaylse had a stack of four or five gowns draped over their arms and were nearly running towards the dressing room. James and Sirius had already excused themselves to go to the food court.

Where those two ever _not_ hungry?

Hermione and Remus walked through one of the shops hand in hand. Hermione spoke animatedly to Asha and Lily while Peter kept Remus company.

"OH, Asha," Hermione gasped suddenly, releasing her hold on Remus's hand as she rushed forward to one of the racks of gowns. From it she pulled a beautiful piece. It was an orchid pink with a shear bronzy overlay that shimmered beautifully in the light. "This would go wonderfully for you. Wear your hair down in those ringlets that look so perfect on you…it would be perfect!"

Asha tilted her head curiously as she approached the gown, taking it carefully from Hermione and holding it up to herself before examining the fabric and the design. She bit her lower lip in thought then smiled, "I'm going to go try it on," she said, thoughtfully.

Hermione grinned has her friend made her way towards the dressing rooms in the back of the store. Her smile brightened slightly as a set of hands wormed their way around her waist and Remus pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Have you found anything for you yet, Hermione?"

The witch shook her head and shrugged, "I said before, I'm no good at this stuff for myself."

"You'll look amazing in whatever you decide on," He said softly. "I'm going to leave you girls be for now. Peter and I are going to go find James and Sirius for a bit. We'll all meet back up in about an hour or so, okay?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Okay."

She'd turned and started browsing through the dresses when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned back around and smiled at Remus who still stood there. Though before she could ask what was wrong, he kissed her softly. He pulled back and winked, "I'll see you in a bit," he said before turning and walking from the store, an amused Peter in toe.

She smiled again to herself and as she turned back to the dresses, Lily caught her eye and grinned, "That was sweet."

Hermione nodded softly and continued her browsing, "So what's going on with you and James? It's really hard to tell sometimes with you two."

Lily blushed and shrugged, "I don't know…I guess we've…sorta…been seeing each other for a little bit."

It was Hermione's turn to grin, "Good, I'm happy for you. So you're going to the ball together, then?"

"Yes, I actually made him work for that though," Lily grinned. "I made him actually ask me properly."

"That's good. Nothing wrong with teaching his arse some manners," Hermione chuckled.

"Oooh, Hermione," Lily gasped, green eyes wide as she lifted a gown from the rack she'd been searching. Hermione made her way through the racks and made her way towards her friend, who, rather than handing her the gown, proceeded to shove her towards the dressing room. "Just try it on. Trust me, if it doesn't look absolutely fabulous you can get me back for it later, promise."

Hermione arched an eyebrow but accepted the gown and closed the door to the changing room, locking it behind her. Slowly, she examined the gown that her friend had chosen. It was a sleek number in a deep, rich sapphire blue. She slowly stripped down and pulled her regular clothes off and slipped into the smooth silky dress.

For the most part it was form fitting, hugging Hermione's curves almost perfectly. The straps were triangular, bunching elegantly where they attached to the rest of the dress. The neck line was low but not too low as to be inappropriate and the seam followed the line of her bust. Hermione noted the base of the gown was a midnight blue. It started out very dark and faded into the deeper but lighter sapphire blue just above her knees.

Hermione studied herself in the mirror for a few moments. She turned to look at her back, admiring the V that exposed her upper back and how the fabric on the back of the dress was bunched just right down over her rear end making the curvature smooth yet defined.

She'd just turned back around to decide if she liked it when she heard her name being yelled through the door. "Hermione you'd better get your arse out here and let me see that dress!"

She rolled her eyes and opened the door, stepping out so her redheaded friend could examine the choice. "Turn around," Lily instructed, nodding in approval as she looked over her friend. "It looks great, Hermione."

Hermione made to respond when a startled 'Oh wow" drew their attention. Both girls looked to see a wide eyed Regulus staring. The brunette witch blushed and smiled, "Hello Regulus."

"Hermione, you look amazing," the young Slytherin managed. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude…but…wow."

The witch blushed slightly deeper, "Thank you…Good choice Lily."

The redhead grinned and nodded, "I agree if I do say so myself. So what's taking Asha so long?"

Hermione frowned and knocked on the door of the dressing room a few down from her own, "Asha? You in there?"

"Um…yeah, just a moment 'Mione. I can't seem to get this thing laced up properly," the other girl replied through the door.

"Here, let me in and I'll help."

The lock on the door clicked and Hermione slipped into the cramped little dressing room and relocked the door behind her before turning to her friend.

"Oh wow, Asha," Hermione said approvingly. The gown dipped low in the back but had crisscross laces that tied the two sides together creating a keyhole at the small of her back. Hermione finished tying off the back and turned her friend around and nodded with a smile. "You look so beautiful."

The girls embraced one another and Hermione left and returned to her own little changing room to change back into her normal jeans and sweatshirt. She hung the dress back on its hanger and draped it carefully over her arm as she left the room. Not seeing the other girls right a way she moved over and casually started glancing over the accessories the store had to off.

"You've been avoiding me, Hermione," a quiet voice said just behind her, causing her to jump slightly.

Hermione looked up to see Regulus, a guarded expression on his face. One that she could not quite interpret. "I've not, I've been busy Regulus."

That was a lie. She had been avoiding the young Black, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. It wasn't so much that she was regretted what'd happened between the two of them a few weeks prior…but she wasn't quite sure what to make of it either.

"Hermione…I'm not going to argue about something completely irrelevant. I don't know why you've been avoiding me—I have an idea but I'd thought we'd cleared that up already," he said exasperatedly. "I'm not asking anything more from you than to be a friend and at least one dance at the Ball. I know how you feel about Lupin, I'm not going to mess that up for you either. But please…stop avoiding me, Hermione."

Hermione sighed heavily and leaned against the rack, facing him, "I'm sorry, Reg. I've just…not really known what to make of it all and I don't want to end up leading you on. I'm happy to be a friend and I'm happy continue helping you with…with everything. I just…Don't want to mess things up either, you know?"

Regulus nodded, "I know. That's why I came by to talk to you. That and I had to tell you how absolutely amazing you look in that gown. Lupin's a lucky bloke. Take care, Hermione. I'll see you back at school." With that, the Slytherin gave a small wink and disappeared through the racks of clothes and out of the store.

"Mind explaining that one?"

Hermione turned to see Asha staring at her quizzically. "Later, Asha. When I can talk to you…just you. I'll explain later."

The other witch just nodded slowly. The two girls knew each other all too well. Asha knew there was something that was bothering Hermione. It irked her to no end that there was no way for her to help…at least not until Hermione deemed it time enough to tell.

The two girls glanced toward the entrance of the store in time to see Remus enter as Regulus made his exit. The werewolf stopped midstep and looked at the departing wizard quizzically and then an expression of dawning realization formed on his expression. As quickly as it appeared, however, it was gone again and Remus proceeded forward towards the girls.

Hermione smiled brightly as he reached her, "Did you find anything you were looking for?"

"We weren't really looking for anything," Remus shrugged, "just trying to give you three a chance to shop."

Something was off but Hermione couldn't quite place it, there was a switch in his attitude…something had grown colder. She pushed the thought aside for the time being and moved to hold his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Well, I think we've found what we're looking for, we've just got to pay."

He smiled thinly and followed the girls to the counter where they paid for their dresses. Once they left the store, they made their way towards the food court to find the rest of their friends, an almost awkward silence falling between the trio. _Why should it be awkward though?_ Hermione frowned inwardly.

A few hours later, the group made their way back through the castle towards the common room and Hermione couldn't help but notice that one particular Gryffindor had taken to keeping his distance from her. Her mind started reeling over all the reasons why he'd be upset at her. Had he found out about Regulus? How? Was that even it or was her mind complicating things? It was almost the Full, maybe he was just getting nervous about that. Yeah, that had to be it.

A little later she found said Wizard on the couch by himself staring into the fire. She slowly made her way over and sat down next to him, taking a hold of his hand as she did. "Everything okay, Remus?" she asked softly.

He turned his head slowly to look at her and something that looked like a combination of hurt and disbelief flashed briefly behind his eyes before they took on a blank and guarded sense to them. "Yeah. Everything's fine," he said turning his eyes back to the fire. "I have to ask, are we actually 'together' right now?"

Hermione blinked in confusion and frowned slightly, "I had thought so…why? What's wrong, Remus?"

"I think it's time I tell you one of my secrets, Hermione," Remus said flatly, his gaze never moving from the dancing flames. Hermione waited uneasily, waiting for him to continue. "I told you before that it wasn't your ability to keep my secrets that I was afraid of but that it was your ability to leave me once you learned about them. That's the truth. Hermione…Have you heard of Fenir Greyback?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, here it was, and she knew where he was going with this. "Yes, I've heard of him. A foul excuse for a wizard. A wizard turned werewolf who targets individuals who've done him wrong by turning them. Yes, I've heard of him."

Remus turned his head slightly in surprise and studied her for a moment, his expression returning to its guarded state once more. "My father was one of those who Greyback felt did him ill. That was ten years ago."

Hermione nodded slowly, watching him quietly before speaking, "You're a werewolf."

He cringed and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I am…."

The young witch rose to her feet, knowing she had the werewolf's attention, knowing he thought she was about to walk away from him for good. She smiled softly as she lowered herself into his lap. She lifted his chin with her fingertips and pressed a kiss gently to his lips. "I told you that your secrets wouldn't change how I felt," she said quietly once they broke apart. "Greyback is a foul, evil being with not an ounce of caring or love in his soul. But you're not Fenrir Greyback. You're Remus Lupin, one of the kindest, sweetest, loving, most caring people I've yet to meet. You've got a strong mind, a strong will, and a strong heart and you're loyal to those you care about and to those who care about you."

His arms snaked around her waist and held her to him as she spoke. His face was buried into the crook of her neck and it wasn't until she felt the warm wetness of his tears that she realized he'd started to cry. "Remus?" she said worriedly.

"For a long time, despite what even James and Sirius would say I've always viewed myself as a monster. A shadow of what the one who created me was," Remus said quietly. "I know how most people look at 'half-breeds' like me."

Hermione shook her head and kissed him again, "I don't think any differently of you. I still care and I still want to be right here with you."

He smiled then it faded as he shifted uncomfortably, "That's something I wanted to ask you about, Hermione. I don't want to be confrontational but…I got to ask. What happened between you and Sirius's brother?"

"Regulus?" Hermione said. He was a werewolf. She'd run into him after her encounter with the Slytherin. Oh Merlin, he probably caught the other wizards sent the moment she'd gotten near. How could she have been so recklessly foolish?

He seemed to take her silence for confirmation and he sighed heavily and rested his head against her shoulder, "Hermione…you know what the second worst thing about being a werewolf is?"

"What's that?" She said softly.

"Right now, I would love to tear his throat out because my jealousy and anger are so interwoven right now. And the worst part is…I know I could if I really wanted to," he said, his voice eerily even.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I don't even know why it happened. I've regretted it since and I've made a point to try avoiding him. I wasn't trying to hurt you." She said, her head bowed, ashamed of herself.

"What led up to it?" Remus asked, unsure why he wanted to know.

"I was talking to him about things from before I came here. My friends, the things that'd happened. How much I missed them…And he kissed me and then…yeah…I guess when I mess up, I really mess up, huh?" she replied quietly.

"The weird thing is, as much as it stings that you were with him…I can't bring myself to walk away from you, I've already come too close to the edge of falling for you to pull back," he said, looking up to meet her eyes. "I care about you a lot Hermione. I think that what you and I have got is something worth fighting for. Just please. Please, promise me that you won't do that again?"

"I promise, Remus," She said sincerely.

"You'll have to excuse me if I become a little more possessive when I see you around him," Remus said pointedly.

"Just leave him alive, he's helping me out with something very important," Hermione said.

"Such as?" the wizard pressed, not liking that his girlfriend had confided in the other wizard something that she didn't feel able to share with him.

"Remus, I promise you that I'll tell you in time. I'm also working with Asha on this so it's not just Regulus that I'm talking to. Nothing more's going to happen between he and I, you have my word," Hermione replied.

Reluctantly, Remus nodded, "Okay, I'll accept that for now."

"Thank you," she replied. The two fell silent, enjoying the others company while thoughts ran through their heads about what they'd just learned about the other and what they'd nearly lost.

It wasn't until Hermione's stomach started grumbling did the two realize how long they'd been wrapped up in one another. "I think it's time for dinner," the witch said sheepishly.

Remus grinned as she rose to her feet and then brought himself to his feet, his hand resting at the small of her back, "After you." And then a brief moment later, Hermione felt a hand close around her wrist and she was pulled sharply backwards against him and he kissed her firmly as soon as she'd turned her head. He released her from the kiss and with a blank, yet amused, expression, motioned for her to lead the way.

"Hermione, you think you could help me with this essay?"

Said witch lifted her gaze from her own homework and rested on Peter Pettigrew. With a small smile she uncurled herself from the couch near the fire place and she moved to take a seat at the small table, next to the wizard, "Of course, what's up?"

"It's this stupid Potions essay that Slughorn assigned us. I _know_ the potion and I made it right along with the rest of you, but I don't understand what I'm supposed to be writing," the wizard said, voice revealing how unsettled and frustrated he was. "It just _doesn't make sense._"

"Calm down," she said softly. "Basically all he's asking for is why you use the ingredients that you do for the specific potion, in this case the _Sweet Dreams_ potion. What's the purpose of the potion, Peter?"

Peter frowned in thought as he answered, "it's just as the name suggests, to give the person who drinks it good and pleasant dreams. It's similar to the Dreamless Draught but instead of no dreams and a solid sleep, you have dreams, but only pleasant ones, and it's not nearly as strong as the Dreamless Draught."

"Exactly," Hermione nodded. "Now, which is the primary ingredient that separates the Sweet Dreams potion from the Dreamless Draught?" The crease between the wizards brown deepened as the thought over the question. "It's a relatively easy ingredient, Peter. Rather obvious once you figure it out."

"I know it should jump right out at me, especially since we only just made this potion yesterday, but I can't think of it, Hermione," Peter groaned.

"Cocoa, the basis of Chocolate," Hermione smiled. "Just in the way chocolate warms you in the cold or pushes away the cold and haunting effects of some spells and some of the magical creatures we may run into, the cocoa in the Sweet Dreams potion, allow the cold and dark feelings that cause bad dreams and nightmares to fade away."

"That's right! That's the reason why a lot of people prefer to that the Sweet Dreams potion either warm or with a mug of hot chocolate. The hot chocolate increases its positive magic and drinking it warm likens it enough to hot chocolate to make it easier to drink," Peter smiled. "So basically, he just wants us to write an essay on the importance of the different ingredients, like, why the cocoa is so important? Right?"

Hermione nodded with a small smile, "That exactly it. Do you have anymore questions?"

As soon as she'd asked the question she felt her head start spinning, similar to what'd happened only a few weeks ago. She saw Peter speaking to her but his words weren't reaching her ears. "Not again," she mumbled.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Peter asked. No sooner did he speak the words and everything around her went black once again as she collapsed from her seat.

"_Granger, wake up."_

"_You bloody, stupid idiot, could you __**not**__ have chosen any better of a time to pull this than in the middle of a class or when I'm in the middle of tutoring some one in the middle of the __**common room**__!" Hermione flew awake, seething. As soon as her head had begun to spin, she'd known exactly what was going on. "How could you be so completely stupid? Are you __**trying**__to get my cover blown? Do you actually __**want**__ this to work? Because you are having the worst possible timing!"_

"_Whoa, Granger, calm down," Malfoy said with an almost amused smirk. "I'm just buzzing in to see what progress you're making, because I'm not seeing any differences around here."_

_Hermione glared at the blond wizard, "I know the time of day is relatively the same in both are timelines, Malfoy, you're doing this intentionally. I'm working the best I can at making my changes. Chances are the changes I'm making are subtle enough that they're changing things at small increments. Exactly as it's supposed to. And I __**swear**__ next time you do this to me, pull me unconscious during a time you __**know**__ weakens my credibility, I will find away to give those boys permission to strangle your arse. And you know I'm not joking."_

_The smirk never faded as he gave her a single small nod, "Very well Granger. I suppose I ought to bid you good luck on this mission. I only hope…."_

_His words were interrupted as two sets of pounding footsteps entered the room. "Hermione! Where've you been?"_

_Hermione turned her gaze to her two best friends and she gave a small, sad smile, suddenly realizing that this is probably be the only way she ever saw her friends again, at least her friends as she knew them, "I've had some things to take care of. How've you been?"_

_Harry frowned slightly but nodded, "We've been alright, I guess. Missing you, especially since you just…disappeared that day in the Shrieking Shack. We went to Dumbledore after it happened. He called Malfoy up to the office and told us to wait outside then brought us back in and told us there was nothing he could do to undo the spell that Malfoy had done. He wouldn't tell us where you went, or even when you'd be back. Just told us to carry on as we normally would."_

"_It's hard to carry on like we normally would without you though, 'Mione," Ron said, quietly. Hermione noticed how much more subdued the redhead seemed._

"_I wish I could tell you more," Hermione said sadly. "But if Dumbledore won't tell you then it's probably better that I don't either. One day I will though. When all is said and done, and all this is over, I'll tell you first chance I get. I promise you that."_

_Hermione studied her two friends, sighing heavily inwardly. Her mind was elsewhere when she was caught in a strong hug that made her gasp, startled, at first. Her arms wrapped around Ron tightly for a moment, returning the hug, before releasing him and pulling Harry into a similar hug. It was all she could do to keep the tears that were brimming in her eyes, from falling down her cheeks. "I miss you guys. I really do."_

"Then come back for good, 'Mione. We miss you too," Ron said pleadingly.

"_I…I can't. I'm working on something right now. Something big. And if it works…If it works, I'll be home soon," Hermione said quietly, trying to keep them from hearing the strain in her voice._

"Hermione"

"_I got to go guys, I'm sorry. I miss you and I wish I could stay but I've got to go," Hermione said, urgently pulling both her friends into a hug._

"Hermione!"

"_Hopefully I'll see you again soon," she said, watching both of her friends avoid looking at her as she began to fade from their view. _

"Hermione, wake up."

Hermione blinked her eyes open and looked up into familiar green eyes on one side of her and amber ones on her other side. She immediately turned her head into Remus's chest and proceeded to let the tears that she'd been fighting through her conversation with her best friends pour from her eyes. Her hands grasped tightly onto his shirt as the pain of having, once again, to leave her friends tore through her.

"Hermione? Love, what's wrong?" came Remus's soft voice as his arms wrapped tightly around her and he rocked her slowly.

The tears soon faded, but the emptiness remained as she stayed motionless, cradled in his arms. She couldn't bring herself to look at Lily, who still sat next to her on the floor. Those green eyes are what pushed her over to begin with.

"Here Hermione this'll help a little bit," a piece of chocolate was put in front of her face and she lifted her eyes to meet the worried gaze of Peter. She gave a weak smile and nodded, accepting the chocolate. She bit into it absently and felt a little warmer, but she knew better than to think a piece of chocolate would ease the ache of leaving her best friends in a place she couldn't return to.

She felt Remus lift her from the floor and lower her onto the couch. When he'd gotten her laid down he sat near her head, lifting it then lowering her head onto his lap. His hands brushed soothingly through her hair. She could hear his voice urging everyone else to go back to what they were doing, that she would talk to them all when she was ready. With a soft sigh she let herself slowly relax, and, within a few moments she'd fallen asleep, curled up on the couch with calming hands brushing through her hair.

Remus watched her sleep and sighed heavily. He only wished he could know what had her torn down so badly. He knew that she kept many secrets but didn't know how to go about getting her to trust him enough for her to tell him. It hurt that she didn't but he was sure that she had her reasons for keeping them. She's said that she'd confided in Asha, okay that was understandable, every girl confided in her best friend. But why Regulus? Why Sirius's brother? Why not him? What did Regulus do to earn her trust that he had not? Did she think of him like many people who knew of his condition? Did she think that because of that he couldn't be trusted? No…that wasn't it, he knew that. His mind was just being foolish.

Another heavy sigh escaped the wizard as he studied the sleeping witch, curled into him. Maybe one day she'd trust in him enough to tell her secrets. To get her to let him help in whatever mess she's been digging through. Maybe eventually.

**Author's Notes!**

**I know, I know, it's been an awfully long time since I've put a chapter up and I am very sorry. However! What'd you think of this one? Preps for the Ball, Confessions, and a visit home. What are your thoughts on the story's progress so far? Things you liked? Things you didn't? Thoughts for the next chapters? Let me know, feedback is always more than welcomed. **


End file.
